More than one type of Magic
by reidluver228
Summary: The Russo's meet a very interesting family that prove to them to not only not believe in rumors but to be open to new people with a different power source and that there is more than just wizards as a high power. Justin/Alice Jason/Alex
1. Introductions

Ok. this one hit me all of a sudden when I was doing nothing one day but watching Wizards. I hope you like it. Harper will be in in the next few chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Alex, Max, or Justin or anyone from Wizards Of Waverly Place. I guess I own Alice, Matt, And Jason. I, However, Don't own their last name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introductions

Alex Russo Stood in the mall in front of the beauty salon scoffing at the women inside while eating a jumbo pretzel. A brunette stood next to her eating pretzel bites and was scoffing the girls also. The two had been talking since buying the pretzels a few minutes ago.

"Have you ever seen more stuck up people than those salon people and the girls who think that they always have to go to them just to get their hair done every day?" Alex asked chewing.

"I know exactly what you mean." The brunette agreed also eating pretzels bites. "I mean you can just do the same thing at home for guess what? FREE!" She popped another bite into her mouth.

"And you know they only come here so they can go back to school and make the rest of us feel bad." Alex spat.

"I agree with you totally." The brunette said nodding. "It's totally disgusting." Alex turned away from the window.

"You know, lets get out of here before I puke." Alex said.

"Yeah," The brunette said "Ooh I just remembered, there's a little store around the corner from the mall that have these great leg warmers that totally look better on your arms."

"Great Idea!" Alex said. "By the way, I'm Alex. Alex Russo."

"Alice." Alice said shaking Alex's hand. "Alice Rossi. Wanna head over?"

"Yeah!" Alex said as her eyebrows rose. The two left and went to this nice little Store named "The Pawn Shoppee".

"Very original." Alex said blandly.

"Yeah. I know. But they got great stock." They entered the store

"Whoa! Cute!" Alex exclaimed as she looked around. "Hey Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Other than `Can I ask you something'?" Alice joked looking up. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Why did your parents name you Alice?"

"Why did your parents name you Alex?"

"Well they actually named me Alexandria but I really wish to stay away from that. I'm only called that by my parents when I'm in major trouble or my older brother when he feels in charge and again I'm in trouble." Alex rolled her eyes. Alice nodded.

"I was named Alissandria but, like you, I'm only called that when I'm in trouble by my parents or my older brother when he decides he wants to feel empowered." Now Alice rolled her eyes and Alex nodded. "I don't know about you, but I feel both of our given names, especially mine, are way too preppy."

"Yeah. Not a fan of prep." Alex said "Actually I hate prep. Ick!" She looked at the clock as they paid for their purchases. "Uh-oh! I'm gonna be late for work! You wanna come with me?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Alice said grabbing her bags "Where do you go to work?"

"Waverly Sub Station." Alex said as they headed there. "My parents own it."

"Cool. I'll hang out for a bit." And the two left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that ends our argument on why schools shouldn't install uniforms for it compromises the students ability to express then selves creatively. Thank you." Justin Russo finished the debate the student body had asked him to approach Mr. Larrytate, the principal of the school, with. He was thinking of installing them, at least until today.

"Wow!" Mr. Larrytate said. "And Mr. Rossi," He said towards a boy about the same age as Justin. "You agree with Mr. Russo one hundred percent?"

"That's right." The boy said.

Alright then," Mr. Larrytate said "I think the two of you convinced me to not do this. Thank you." He turned to leave. "Oh, and Mr. Rossi?"

"Yes Mr. Larrytate?" The boy said.

"Welcome." And with that he left.

"Well Justin. I think we convinced him." The boy said.

"Yeah Jason. We did." Justin said nodding his head in approval.

"And I gotta thank you for let me join this team last minute." Jason said

"Well, my right hand guy got food poisoning and none of the others can speak in public so…... And I also saw you earlier with two others in the administrating office." Justin said.

"Oh, me and my brother and sister," Jason said. "We just moved here. We're starting School tomorrow."

"Where are you guys from?"

"Connecticut."

"Oh. Well it'll be nice to see you around more." Justin said. "Hey you wanna go get some celebratory subs down at my parents sub satiation?"

"Sure!" Jason said then the two left.

"So you have a sister and a brother? Older or younger?" Justin asked.

"They're both younger than me." Jason answered.

"Me too!" Justin exclaimed "WOW! We have way more in common than I thought. So anything special about them?"

"My little brother isn't the smartest one in the family and he does really stupid stuff……"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think you are you doing?" Max Russo asked a boy that was just about the same age as him self at the skate park.

"I'm doing the triple back flip off the big ramp." The boy said as he was getting on the ramp.

"Wait!" Max called. "You sure that's safe?"

"No." the boy said. He got up onto the ramp he kicked off. When got to the other side, instead of stopping to go back up, he kept going up. In mid-air he did three perfect flips and went back down. He landed on the same ramp he started on.

"Whoa!" Max said in admiration. "What's your name?"

"Matt Rossi." The boy said. "And you?"

"Max Russo." Max said. "I still can't believe it. You did what no one has done in forever!"

"Thanks. But let me tell you something."

"What?"

"I worked up an appetite. Do you know where I can get a quick sandwich for a good price?"

"Yeah. I know a sandwich place. My parents own one. In fact I have to go work there in like-" He looked at his watch. "Now! Oh god I have to go!"

"let me come with you." Matt said. "I don't have to be anywhere for a while."

"Uh, Sure why not? And I'll get you a sub for what you just did."

"Cool. Thanks dude!" Matt said as the hit knuckles.

"So how come I've never seen you around before. Why not?" Max asked.

"Me, my sister, and my brother just moved here from Connecticut. I hate being the youngest but you know." Max nodded as they walked along.


	2. Two Families

I hope this is what you guys hoped for. The six meet together in the sub station. Harper will be in soon. I promise!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Families.

"Mom, Dad," Alex said as she and Alice walked into Waverly Sub Station. "This is Alice. She just moved here with her two brothers."

"Oh. I'm Jerry, Her father and this Teresa, her mother." The Man behind the counter said walking over towards the girls. "We're her-"

"Parents." Alice finished shaking his hand and then shaking Teresa's hand. "I get it."

"Where'd you move from?" Teresa asked.

"Connecticut."

"Why did you move here?" Asked Jerry.

"Dad got a better job." Alice shrugged. "Yo wanna know something?"

"What?" Teresa asked.

"You would have a **_TON _**to talk about with my parents." Alice said laughing.

"O-k." Alex said taking Alice's hand and walked towards the counter. "Lets not ask to many questions and scare her off." She said leaving her parents confused.

"Thank you!" Alice said. "I get the same thing at home. Like I said our parents have a lot in common."

"Alright. So you said you have two brothers. Older or younger?" Alex asked going behind the counter.

"Both." Alice said rolling her eyes as she picked up a fry from the basket on the counter and putting it in her mouth.

"Ah." Alex said. "Tell me about them."

"Ok." Alice said. "Well my older brother is a total dork. And My little brother- Ugh- is sooooo clueless. and he does some pretty stupid stuff."

"Perfect." Alex muttered.

"Why?" Alice said looking up as she chewed another fry. Alex Opened her mouth to answer but at that moment, Justin came in with Jason right behind him.

"Mom." Justin said. "Guess what."

"What?" Teresa asked.

"I got Mr. Larrytate to reconsider to not install uniforms."

"Oh Honey that's amazing!" Teresa said hugging him.

"But I couldn't have done it without the help of Jason." Justin said pointing to the boy behind him.

"Hi Jason." Teresa said looking at him. "I'm Teresa, Justin's mom. And that-" She said looking at Jerry as he talked to a coustumer. "is his father, Jerry."

"Hi. Mrs. Russo." Jason said shaking her hand. He looked over. "Oh-No!"

"What?" Teresa said looking over her shoulder at Alice and Alex. "The girl behind the counter? That's My daughter, Alex, Justin's sister." Teresa's eyes narrowed. "Why? What did she do to you?"

"No not her behind the counter. The one she's talking to."

"Alice? Oh. She's really sweet."

"Sweet? Oh no." Jason said shaking his head. " She's anything but. She is the troublemaker of the family."

"The family?" Justin asked, eyebrow raised. " You know one of my sister's friends?"

"Know her?" Jason asked. "She's my sister." Jason said rolling his eyes. He looked back at Teresa. "Excuse me please." He said and then walked around her towards the counter.

"I'll go too." Justin said following him. They got to the counter and the girls were laughing at something.

"Alice," Jason said. "Don't you dare Poison this girls mind with all of you're schemes."

"Excuse me," Justin interrupted. "Poison _her_?" He pointed to Alex. "Are you serious? You'll soon find out that's she's the troublemaker of the whole school."

"Well, Well, Well," Alice said putting the half eaten fry back into the basket and cocking her head to the right with a half smile. "The whole time we've been talking, you never mentioned any liking of pranks."

"Well," Alex said. "Neither did you."

"Good point." Alice said nodding and she put another french fry in her mouth. "Now Jason leave me alone."

"How do you know him?" Alex asked. "He's one of Justin's friend!"

"He's my older brother." Alice said rolling her eyes. "You know, the dorky one."

"Well I guess he's already met my older brother. Don't worry. He's a dork too." The two girls laughed.

"Now all we got to do is get Matt to be friends with you're little brother uh-" Alice said thinking.

"Max." Alex finished.

"Yeah."Alice looked at her brother. "Wouldn't this be good? Now mom will know where we are and know we're together being ourselves."

"Wow Alice." Jason said. "That's an impressive thought."

"Yeah." Alice said as Max and Matt walked in. "I don't just use my mind to be evil."

"Dad!" Max called. "We need a celebratory sub for this kid right here!" He pointed to the kid next to him.

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"He just did the triple back flip off the big ramp." Max said.

"Now way!" Jerry said. "No one's done that since I was a kid." He looked over at his wife. "Man. Now I feel old."

"MATT!" Alice and Jason both said at the same time. Alice got up and they walked over to him.

"Did you really do that?" Jason asked.

"Well, yeah." Matt answered.

"Mom told you about doing those tricks here." Alice said.

"Yeah well-" Matt started.

"This way you two." Jason said as he pulled the two into the subway car. Alex, Justin and Max walked over to their dad.

"Ok." Jerry said. "You guys ready for your wizard lesson?"

"Yeah dad." Alex said. The four walked into the back room. Justin turned the storage freezer into the lair and just as they were about to go through, The three Rossi's came up.

"Where are you guys going?" Matt asked.

"Obviously they're going into their magic lair." Jason said.

"How do you know that?" Justin asked.

"Uh, We're magic too." Alice said as if it was a obvious.

"You guys are wizards too?" Max asked.

"Nope." Jason shaking his head.

"Then what are you guys?" Alex asked.

"We're witches." Alice answered.


	3. A feud, A Prank, And Revenge

wanna thanks to FanficFemale. She's helped me along and telling me how my Ideas sound. Thanks!!!!! Ok so on with the story. Oh and A shout-out to my friend Connor. Him and his bite-size teddy grams snacks. Oh and Harper's here With Hesper. (you'll see) At the end. this is a long one! Sorry for the wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Feud, A Prank, and Revenge

"You're what?" Alex asked, dumbfounded.

"Witches." Alice repeated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Wait!" Jerry said as he pushed passed his kids to the three Rossi's. "You three are witches?"

"Actually," Jason said. "Matt and I perfer witchers." Alice looked at her older brother like he was an alien.

"Then what would Alex be? A Wizette?" Alice said sarcasticly as she shook her head. "You're a witch. Get used to it."

"ALICE!" A voice yelled from behind. And angery looking man said as he stood behind Jason next to a petie woman.

"Dad and Mom," Alice said a little embarrassed. "What are you to doing here?"

"Why did you just tell these people that you're a witch?" the man looked up from his daughter to Jerry. "I'm sorry. I'm Jeffery, You know kids these days." Jeffery shook Jerry's hand. "This is my wife Tessa."

"Oh dad." Alice said crossing her arms again and rolling her eyes. "Give it a rest."

"Huh?"

"Dad," Jason said. "They're wizards."

"How do you know that?" Jeffery asked.

"Max just said 'You're wizards too?' So..." Matt said.

"Da- Wizards?!?!" Jeffery spat.

"Why don't all ten of us just go into the lair and talk about this." Teresa suggested.

"I agree with her!" Tessa said.

"Yeah." Justin said. "Why don't we?"

"Fine." Jerry surendered. "But no funny stuff."

"US?! Funny Stuff?!?!" Jeffery said as they walked in.

"Just go in dad." Jason said rolling his eyes. Jerry closed the door after all of them walked in. Justin and Jason stood behind the desk by the portal. Alex and Alice sat on the couch. Max and Matt were standing by the other chair and the wall with all of he switches. Teresa and Tessa stood by the door.

"I have no say in this. I'm not magic." Teresa said to Tessa.

"You're not alone." Tessa said. Teresa looked. "I'm not either." Jeffery and Jerry galred at each other. They started yelling.

"Dad's never been this made since I ate the last pudding cup." Justin said to Jason.

"Your dad acts like this over a pudding cup?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Justin answered. "Now I know you're probably thinking that it's pretty pathetic-"

"Oh No." Jason said. "I was actually thinking that I'm glad it's not just my family."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"My dad act like this when I eat the last bite-size bag of teddy grams." Jason said smiling.

"Sad, isn't it." Justin said.

"Yeah." Jason agreeed. He looked at Justin. "Pratice new spells?"

"Uh-Yeah!" Justin said and They started fireing spells back and forth and deflected them.

"Can you believe our fathers?" Matt asked Max.

"Yeah." Max said. "So..."

"So what?"

"Want to see who can get to the top of that wall first with out using magic?" Max challenged. He pointed to a total blank wall with no bricks or anything.

"Oh you are so on." Matt said as they ran up to the wall and tried to climb but kept falling down.

"Wanna piece of gum?" Alice asked, offering Alex a piece.

"Yeah, Sure, Why not?" Alex said as she took it. "Can you believe it?" She asked as she texted.

"What?" Alice asked as she texted. "That our dad's are fighting?"

"No, That you and I are the most mature one here." Alice looked around and saw her the older brothers doing magic and the younger ones trying to climb the wall.

"Yeah. This is sad." Alice said. Alex started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh. Nothing Just my best friend Harper thinking up plans to try and get Justin to like her."

"Sounds like my best friend."

"She trys to get Jason to like her?"

"Yeah, It's really funny to watch."

"Oh my god,me too! What's her name?"

"Hesper."

"Wow." Alice looked over at Jason and Justin again.

"you know what Alex?"

"What Alice?"

"Maybe we can get our fathers to stop arguing if we convince them that we could learn better if we had partners."

"So you're saying that if we tell our fathers we could help each other, they would stop arguing?"

"Yeah. That's my idea."

"Alright." Alex said nodding her head. "Lets do this." They looked over at their parents. Apparently, their mothers were talking about something. And Their fathers fought.

"Now I don't want my kids to be hanging around a bunch of cauldron bubbling, potion brewing-" Jerry yelled.

"Wait just a minute!" Jeffery said. "Don't Wizards do the exact same thing? You are just like us only with a different name. I swear, that's the pot calling the kettle black if I ever-"

"Alright. Dad." Alice said walking up to her father.

"Yeah Dad." Alex said walking up to her father. "Alice and I came up with an idea."

"Yeah, don't you think that it would be easier for us to learn if we had a partner?" Alice sugested.

"Well-" Jeffery started. The sudden silence brought the room to attention.

"Well why don't you two look at Justin and Jason." Alex pointed out. She turned and hoped that they didn't notice the fight had quieted. Luckily they noticed only a few seconds after Jerry and Jeffery looked up. They stopped embarrased.

"Dad!" Justin and Jason said at the same time.

"See Dad. That's just what we were telling you." Alice said.

"And they helped us prove it." Alex said

"Prove What?" Justin asked getting mad at his sister..

"What did you two do?" Jason asked getting mad as well.

"Nothing bad." Alex said

"Yeah right nothing bad, I bet-" Justin said.

"She's right." Alice said. "We just said that it would be easier for us to learn magic if we had a partner."

"But then there's the whole making the plan schedule the same-" Jerry argued.

"Will it work?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah but-" Jeffery said.

"No buts. If it'll work and stop the two of you fighting i'm all in." Tessa said pushing Jeffery out.

"I agree." Teresa said. "Now Jerry, we got a Sub Station to run." The adults left the room.

"Wow Alice." Jason said. "Another great Idea."

"A-Thank you." Alice said bowing. "But if it hadn't been for you two dorks play fighting-"

"We wren't play fighting," Justin Corrected. "We were praticing spells."

"Whatever." Alex said annoyyed. "She was going to say if it weren't for you two, we would have never come up with the idea." Max and Matt walk up.

"When did the fighting stop?" Matt asked

"And where did our dads go?" MAx asked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Thank to your sister and her friend, " Jason said. "They got our dad's to stop fighting."

"No way. _Alice_ did something _good_?" Matt asked.

"_Alex_ did something _good_?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Justin said as they walked out of the lair.. "Believe it or not, they did." Justin and Jaon got out first. Alex and Alice followed. An unnoticed little flick of light emmitted from both Alex and Alice's finger. As Matt and Max walked through, water fell on them.

"I'm gonna go with not." Max said spitting out some water.

"I second that." Matt said. Alex and Alice started laughing.

"You just had to." Jason said.

"We praise you and you do this." Justin said.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Pretty much." Alice said laughing.

"ALEX!" Harper called. "Look! I found a girl who likes almost everything I do."

"Hesper!" Alice said as she ran passed Alex.

"Alice!" Hesper said as she ran passed Harper. The two hugged.

"Hesper! I thought you were still in Connecticut." Alice said.

"Yeah." Hesper said. "I convinced my parents to move themselves here so I could be with you."

"AWWW! Thanks Hesper." The two hugged again. "So you met Harper, Alex's Best Friend."

"Yeah she's really cool." Hesper says. The two look over.

""Hi Justin!" Harper yelled. ALice and Hesper looked to where she was looking at.

"Ohmigod! Jason's here." Hesper said as her eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"Hi Jason!!!" Hesper called.

"So you like your best friends brother too eh?" Harper said to Hesper.

"Yeah. But what's not to like?"

"Good point."

"Ok. You to are starting to creep me out." Alex said.

"Yeah." Alice agreed. "I think we're going to leave now."

"Yeah." Alex said. " Oh Alice do you want to see my room?"

"Oh that's a good idea." Alice said. " Then I may get an idea for my room." And the two go upstairs.

"Hey Jason, you want to take a look at my robot?" Justin asked

"Sure,"Jason said. "There a problem?"

"Yeah." Justin said. "It makes a weird beeping noise then the light flickers and dies."

"Hm...." Let me see." And they go upstaris.

"Oh! we'll follow and help." Harper called

" Oh Yeah!" Hesper agreed. And they ran after them. Max and Matt looked at each other.

"We should get our sister's back." Matt said

"Yeah but first we should get dried off." Max said. "lets go into the lair and change our clothes." the two walk in. With a flash of light, they were dry. They grabbed the spell book and left through it.

"Hey what about this." Matt said pointing to a page.

"Yeah." Max said nodding his head. "Yeah. Now when to use it?"

"Let's wait until they don't expect it. So not now."


	4. Spells and Confessions

OK. Most of this idea belongs to thanks to you for helping me with this. Hope you like this. Sorry this is kinda long. And a lot is revealed. It's a big point.

To help too:

_Spells_

**Song lyrics**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spells and Confessions

It was about a week after the whole argument between the father's happened. Everyone was working harder in magic, even Alex and Alice because there was always the chance that their parents would revoke the partnership if they didn't improve. Alice had joined Alex in Mr. Larrytate's office at least six times this week. Luckily they were in the same classes because of how they worked. The two were just walking in to the Waverly Sub Station When they notice their four brothers at the counter.

"Hey guys." Alex said.

"What's up?" Alice asked as they threw their backpacks under the counter.

"You got dention again-" Jason started.

"Didn't you?" Justin finished.

"Yeah." Alex said "So?"

"And you to can stop with the whole finishing each others sentences." Alice said. "Just because you two are both dorks, the same age,older brothers to a sister and a brother, and magic, doesn't mean you guys are twins."

"Seriously," Alex said "It's starting to creep me out."

"Me too." Alice said. She looked around. "Hey, where's our dads?"

"Magic convention." Jason answered.

"I wish they would get along better." Matt said.

"Yeah," Max said. "They pratically killed each other as they left." Alex and Alice looked at each other.

"Uh-oh!" Justin said. "What are you two thinking?"

"Come into the lair and we'll talk." Alex said as everyone piled into the lair.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alice asked Alex after everyone walked in but before they did.

"If it's about how to get more wizards and witches to get along, then yeah." Alex asnswered.

"This is getting weird." Alice commented.

"What?" Alex asked.

"We think the same thing and only have to look at each other and know what's we're thinking."

"Yeah. Oh well. At least we don't finish each other's sentences." Alex joked and the two walked in.

"Ok you guys," Alex said "We think we came up with a solution on how to get our fathers and more to stop fighting."

"How?" Justin asked.

"Ok. So we start a Club that's about witches and wizards getting along using our families as and example." Alice said.

"We can't do that." Jason said.

"Why not?"Alice retorted.

"Because we need to raise money for it and that's work, which we all know you two hate." Jason said in a know-it-all way.

"Ooh. didn't count on that." Alice muttered.

"Ha! caught you two in a loop-hole." Justin said.

"How about if we have a benefit concert?" Alex said. "Justin you play the guitar,"

"And Jason you play the keyboards." Alice said. "I can sing."

"Sure." Jason Mumbled.

"I play drums and sing my self." Alex said. "We can sooo do this!"

"Please you guys!" Alice asked.

"Ok." Justin said. "Say we do go with you two on this, Why?"

"Because," Alex said. "You would be doing something good for the magical world."

"And Jason, do you really want to hear Dad keep going on saying that witches and wizards together is a 'horrid' idea?" Alice asked putting air quotes on the word "horrid".

"No." Jason amitted.

"Good." Alex said. "Now if you will excuse us, we have work we must do on this."

"No problem," Justin said. "We do too." Alex and Alice left followed by Jason and Justin.

"Now?" Matt asked.

"Now." Max said.

"_Night and day, Day and night; Let the truth come to light."_ They said in unison. A magic light emmitted from their wands. Unfortunatly their aimming was off and they hit Justin and Jason.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think of this again?" Justin asked pointing to some part of a robot they were building in the living room.

"You didn't wire these resistors right and you're goigng to blow out your LEDs if you put more solder on there. And I think the siver chrome paint looks a little- Cliche." Jason answered looking at it.

"Really? You didn't say that yeterday." Justin said.

"I ws being nice and have no idea why I'm telling you this." Jason said. Alex and Alice came down the stairs talking.

"So if we get this to be over here and that there-" Alice said.

"Oh yeah! That's a great way to set it up." Alex agreed. Max and Matt stood behind them.

"Ok they're standing still, now?" Max asked.

"Now." Mat said.

"_Night and day, Day and night; Let the truth come to light." They said pointing their wands at the girls. This time it hit them. Justin and Jason watched._

"Actually I'm not that happy with the plan." Alex said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because this should go here and that should go there." Alex answered. "Otherwise the room will look too small and less people would be able to fit."

"But the way I said is more pratical." Alice said.

"No. it's not, and why am I saying this?" Alex asked

"That's why I told you what I really thought." Jason said.

"They must have hit us at first instead of them." Justin said. They walked up to their brothers. "Why?"

"Why what?" Max asked.

"why did you put a truth spell on us?" Jason asked.

"We meant to hit Alex and Alice..." Matt said

"Why?" Justin asked

"Because of the water trick and-" Max started to explain.

"Wait dude," Matt said. "We're the only two who aren't hit with the truth spell-"

"Wait a truth spell?" Alice asked looking at them.

"Yeah. They first hit Justin and me with it instead of you two-" Jason started explaining.

"And they just hit you two with it." Justin finished explaining.

"Ok. Do you two remember what we said about finishing each other's sentences?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Well It's totally and completely annoying." Alice responded.

"Is that you or the spell?" He asked.

"Oh that was totally coming from me. I would have said it even if I wasn't under a spell."

"And as for you two not being under the spell..." Alex said as she looked at Justin, Jason and Alice. All four of them took out their wands.

"Oh guys listen-" Max said nevously as he backed up.

"You aren't going to-" Matt said as he followed Max.

"_Night and day, Day and night; Let the truth come to light."_ All four of them said at once, pointing their wands at the little brothers.

"There," Justin said as they put their wands away.

"Oh, Jason!" Alice said in sudden realization. "We can't go home with this spell on us!" She looked at her younger brother. "How long does it last?"

"24 hours." Matt replied.

"Dude! we were going to tell them 48 hours." Matt said to him.

"It's wonderful what a truth spell will make you tell, isn't it?" Alex said.

"So we can't go home like this." Jason said.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Yeah but I chose to ignore you." Jason said and winced at his words. He looked at Justin. "Can we stay here?"

"We better ask our mom." Justin said. and right on cue, Teresa walked in.

"Hey mom?" Alex said. "Can Alice stay the night?"

"Sure honey." Teresa answered. "I don't mind. I mean it's saturday. You guys going to work on a school project?"

"Well not school but we are making a club so witches and wizards can get along."

"That's nice. You two have fun." She looked at her eldest son. "Justin? Is Jason going to stay too so you can work on your robot?"

"If it's ok with you." Justin answered.

"Fine with me. So I'm guessing that Max want Matt to stay too, right?"

"Yup." Max said.

"Does your mom know about this?"

"No. Jason said. "It was spur of the moment."

"Would you mind telling her for them, Mom?" Alex said. "We got a lot of work to do." And she and Alice ran up into her room.

"Yeah." Justin said. "Us too." And he and Jason went up into his room.

"We're going to go too." Max said. "Come on." And they went up to his room.

"Ok I guess I'm calling Tessa." Teresa said as she picked up the phone and dailed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok. So what do we do that we're going to be stuck in her till tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Actually work on this thing?" Alex said.

"Ugh!" Alice said going over to the bed and looking at the plans they already made. She flipped through a notebook of Alex's. "You write this song?"

"Yeah." Alex responded. "Why? Is it bad?"

"No." Alice said shaking her head. "Totally the opposite. It's really good." She looked at the words and started sreading a few lines. "**Oh, Oh Oh, it's Magic. You know. Never believe it's not so. It's magic you know. Never believe it's not so.**"She got up and started walking around. "**I've never been Awake. Never seen a day break. Leaning on my pillow in the Morning. Lazy day in bed. Music in my head. Crazy music in the morning light. **And what's at the begining is the corus?"

"Yeah not a good excuse for a corus I know." Alex said.

"No. it's simple and good. Why don't we turn it into a duet?" Alice asked.

"So we both sing?"

"Yeah. Like this..." Alice took a pencil an marked in names. "There. Wanna try it?"

"Sure."

"**Oh, Oh, Oh, It's magic.**" They read off together. " **You know. Never belive it's not so. It's magic you know. Never believe it's not so.**"

"**I've never been awake.**" Alex read.

"**Never seen a day break.**" Alice read.

"**Leaning on my pillow in the morning.**" They read.

"**Lazy day in bed.**" Alice read.

"**Music in my head.** Alex read.

"**Crazy music playing in the morning light.**" They both read.

"That was pretty good." Alex said. "That was a really good idea."

"Thank you." Alice said. "And I know you liked it because of the spell." After a few minutes she looked up at Alex. "Uh Alex, Can I tell you something?" Alex looked at her.

"Yeah Sure."

"Please don't be mad at me but," She pause and looked away then looked back. "I kinda think Justin's cute. And I'm only telling you this because of the spell."

"Justin?!" Alex said. Alice nodded. "Well I can't say much because I think Jason's cute."

"Jason?!" Alex nodded this time.

"Mhm."

"We really are a lot a like." Alice said.

"Yeah, no doubt." Alex agreed.

"you know, we should sing your song for the concert." Alice said

"Really?"

"Totally!"

"Alright then. We should work on it then." next pencil scratches were all that was heard. The two had no idea that behind the door, Max was listening the whole time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dude," Jason said. "You've been fight with something this entire time. What's up?"

"Can't say." Justin said trying to keep his mouth shut.

"You're going to be forced to spill because of the spell so just tell me." Jason said looking at Justin.

"I think I like your sister." Justin said. "There, I said it."

"Well, She is a handful," Jason said. "But if you put up with Alex, you can put up with her. Besides. I'm kinda into your sister."

"Alex?"

"Yup." Justin looked at Jason.

"Let me ask you... Would you let me go out with her?"

"Alice?" Jason asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Un no."

"Why not?"

"Dude," Jason said looking up. "She's probably not even into you."

"And if she is?"

"I'll deal with that if that happens."

"Ok. then." Justin said nodding. "Then the same goes for you."

"Fine." Jason said. "If Alex likes me and Alice likes you then we can go out with them, Fair?"

"Fair." Justin said as they shook hands. Outside their door, Matt was listening. He went to go find Max. He found him in his room.

"I was looking for you." Matt said to Max.

"Well surprisingly you found me in my room." Max said.

" I gotta tell you something."

"What?" Max asked. Matt went over to the door, opened and made sure no one was around.

"Your brother likes my sister and my brother likes your sister."

"No way!"

"Yeah."

"That's odd."

"Why?"

"Well," Max said. "Your sister likes my brother and my sister likes your brother."

"Now how could we get them together." Matt said.

"I wish they would believe us if we went up to them and told them."

"Yeah..." Matt said thinking. "Wait."

"What?"

"Truth spell. Everything we say is the truth." Matt said

"Right. So you tell the girls I tell the boys?"

"Yeah. We heard the other one so..." Matt and Max left to go tell their siblings about what they heard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt walked up to Alex's room. He knocked on the door

"What?" Alex yelled.

"It's Matt. I need to tell you guys something." Matt said. Alice opened the door.

"What?" She asked.

"Not out here."

"Fine come in here." She said and let Matt walked in.

"Alice, Justin likes you and Alex, Jason likes you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max knocked on Justin's door.

"Yes?" Justin called.

"Justin, it's me, Max. Can I come in? I got to tell you something." Justin opened the door. Max walked in.

"Guys, I heard that Alice likes Justin and Alex likes Jason."


	5. An Accidental Fight And The Approval

Sorry it takes so long. So yeah Matt is a little bit brighter then Max....... But not that much. And now we got some problems starting. This one is also pretty inportant. You also might want to go to Youtube and look up Magic (oh it's magic) by Selena Gomez lyrics. Look for the full version.

Also to help you again.

**Lyrics**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Accidental Fight And The Approval

It was Monday and the truth spell had ended the day before. Alice and Alex did their best not to get detention that day because their fathers said they had a surprise for them in lessons.

"What do you think it is?" Alex asked Alice as they rushed to the substation.

"I don't know Alex," Alice answered. "But the sooner we get there, the sooner we find out." the two ran into the substation, threw their backpacks under the counter.

"Mom!" Alex csaid as she passed Teresa in the back. "Everyone in there?"

"Yeah," Teresa said. "Max and Matt just went in." Teresa walked away and Alex and Alice entered the lair.

"Wow." Jason said. "You made it."

"No detention today?" Justin asked.

"Oh ha, hah, ha." Alice said sarcasticly.

"No." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Ok you guys." Jerry said. "Time for your lesson."

"That's right." Jeffery said. "Today we're studying Emotion Potions." Jerry took a bottle full of a deep red liquid. he poured a little into two glasses.

"Justin and Jason." Jarry said. "Would you two mind helping me out?"

"Sure." Jason said.

"I would never mind Dad." Justin said giving Alex a looked of triumph because he was asked to help. He and Jason got up and walked over to their fathers.

"Dork." Alex whispered to Alice.

"Which one?" Alice whispered back.

"So true." Alex said as they high-fived.

"Ok. You two," Jerry said. "Drink this." He handed them the glasses. The boys took it and drank.

"Now what's going to happen is all of a sudden, Justin and Jason are going to get mad at each other for no reason at all." Jeffery expained. A red light washed over the two older brothers.

"Feeling a little mad..." Justin said. He looked at Jason. "You know what? I think I was wrong the other night. I **_DON"T_** think **_you_** should go out with _**my**_ sister!"

"Well then _**you**_ shouldn't go out with_** my**_ sister!"Jason said. "And I honestly don't think you really feel that way." Both of them obviously forgot that they had other people in the room watching. All of whom were watching and listening at them in amazment.

"Why do you say that?" Justin asked.

"Because, if you forgot, we were under a truth spell thanks to our little brothers." Jason yelled, reminding Justin.

"Well we wouldn't have been under that if Alice and Alex didn't magic spill water on them!" Justin yelled back.

"That was pretty funny." Alex whispered to Alice, who nodded and laughed in return.

"You know,"Jason said. "I think Alice is too good for you!"

"Well Alex is too good for you!" Justin exclaimed and they started wrestling

"I hope that was just the potion talking because I can tell you that is soo not true." Alice whispered to Alex.

"I know." Alex whispered back. Alice looked around.

"O-k. This is getting a little too akward for me." Alice said getting up to leave.

"Yeah. Me too." Alex said. "We're going to go work on a project." As the two went to walk out, Alice tripped and fell. Justin stopped fighting with her brother he went over to help her.

"Are you ok Alice?" Justin asked her as he helpd out a hand for her.

"Yeah." She replied as she took his hand. "uh- Thanks."

"Get your filthy hands off my little sister!" Jason screamed and he lunged for him.

"Ah!" Alice and Alex yelped as they jumped out of the way.

"I'm leaving now!" Alice said heading to the door.

"Yeah." Alex said, following in suit.

"How much did you give them?" Jeffery asked Jerry.

"Seems like Just a little more than I thought." Jerry answered. "It'll wear off in a minute."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once out of lair, Alice and Alex calmed down. They noticed Teresa talking to another woman.

"Who's Mom talking to?" Alex asked.

"Mom?" Alice asked as she walked up to Teresa.

"Hi honey." Tessa said.

"What are you two doing out of lessons?" Teresa asked.

"It was getting _way _too akward in there for us." Alex answered her mom.

"What happened?" Teresa asked.

"Well dad had given Justin and Jason an emotion potion." Alex explain. "And then they started arguing."

"And that was akward how?" Tessa asked. "What were the arguing about?" Alex and Alice exchanged glances.

"Us." Alice answered. "It's a really long story."

"Oh." Teresa and Tessa said in understanding.

"So yeah. If Dad comes looking for us," Alex said. "We're going to be in my room waiting for Professor Crumbs."

"Why?" Teresa asked.

"Well, that where we'll be so if-"

"No." Tessa said. "Why are you waiting for Professor Crumbs?"

"Oh." Alice said. "It's for our project." And the two went upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Alice and Alex we're in Alex's room. They just finished figuring out the tune to the song.

"Ok." Alice said. "If it's not too akward, we gotta tell our brothers about this and hopefully they can get it."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "But after Professor Crumbs comes."

"Good idea." Alice agreed. She sat down next to Alex on the bed. The we're going over a few minor details when there was a knoc on the door.

"Who is it?" Alex Called.

"Alex," Justin's voice came from the other side. "Is Alice in there too?"

"Yeah." She said. "Why?"

"We wanna talk to you two."

"Fine." Justin and Jason came into the room.

"I hope there's no hard feelings about before." Jason said.

"It's not your fault, it was a potion." Alice said. She looked at Alex. "We don't blame you." A smirk came onto Jason's mouth.

"Now who's acting like twins?" He asked.

"Oh we figured that out about 45 minutes ago." Alice said shrugging.

"So you two are ok with everything?" Jusitn asked.

"Yeah." Alex said. "And we were going to go Find you after Professor Crumbs came."

"Professor Crumbs is coming?!" Justin asked alarmed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Alex said. "Why do you assume it's something bad?"

"Because you're Alex." Justin said.

"We'll it's nothing bad." Alice said.

"Then why is he coming?" Jason asked.

"The Club. Remember, or did you forget?" Alice retorted.

"Oh." Jason said.

"Right." Justin said. "And why were you going to come look for us?"

"This." Alex said handing him the piece of Paper with the tune and Lyrics on it. "You think the two of you can learn it for the concert."

"Yeah, It seems pretty simple." Justin said. "Let me get my guitar." He handed the parper to Jason and headed towards the door.

"Uh- Why don't you use magic?" Alex said. "It's easier."

"Fine." Justin said. And with that a light appeared and his guitar was in his hands.

"I gotta get my Keyboards." Jason said and with a flick of his wrist, it was in front of him.

"Wanna start from this part?" Alice asked pointing at a part. "Or the begining."

"I think the begining is the best." Jason said. He started playng.

"**Oh, Oh, Oh, It's magic. You know. Never believe it's not soooo- It's magic. You know. Never believe it's not sooo-**" The sang together.

"**Never been aw-ake.**" Alex sang.

" **Never seen a day break.**" Alice sang.

"**Leanin' on my pillow in the mornin'.**" They sang.

"**Lazy day in bed.**" Alice sang.

"**Music in my head.**" Alex sang.

"**Crazy music playing in the Mornin' light.**" They sang. At that moment, Professor Crumbs came in.

"Very nice song Ladies." He said. "I hope i wasn't interupting something."

"Oh. No Professor Crumbs." Justin said taking off his guitar.

"Alex," Professor Crumbs said. "You and a friend of yours wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes Professor." Alex said. "This is my friend Alice."

"Hello Alice," He said holding out his hand so she can shake it. "I don't think i've seen you at Wiz-Tech before."

"She doesn't go there," Alex said. "And that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok." He said.

"Well, Most wizards don't really like witches right?" She asked them.

"Right, because back in 1692, A bunch of witches became careless and almost exposed all magic. Unfortunatly, all who wre tried andkilled were not magic. Now it wasn't just witches it was wizards too. Witches just happen to be the title that others had given the accused and the magic world did not want anything to do with witches. I'm not even sure if there are still any around."

"Professor Crumbs..." Alex said. " Meet Alice and Jason Rossi, witches."

"We have a brother too, Matt." Jason said.

"Oh my." Professor Crumbs exclaimed. "And you are friends and you father allows it?"

"Well it took some pursuding from all six of us to get both of our fathers to agree to let us study together." Justin said

"So what do you need?" Professor Crumbs asked.

"We want to get a society together to help Witches and Wizards get along better and forget the past." Alice said.

"And we want to know if we can promote our benefit concert to be able to raise money for it at Wiz-tech." Alex said.

"How many acts or sets do you have?" Professor Crumbs asked.

"Two, as of right now." Justin said.

"We can hold try-outs at the school, if it's ok." Jason put in.

"I like your ideas kids. Were you guys practicing an act?"

"Yeah." Alice said.

"I like this whole concept. Can you get your presentation for the school ready for the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes sir." Alex said.

"Oh and one last thing."

"yes?" Justin said.

"Have you told you're fathers yet?"

"No." All four of them said.

"Good. I'll tell them tomorrow in my way." And with that he was gone. Smiles broke out on all four faces.

"Was that Professor Crumbs?" Max asked from the door way. "Did i do something?"

"Who was that?" Matt asked. Alex and Alice rolled their eyes and put their head in their hands. Justin and Jason shook their heads.


	6. Somethings Are Unpredicted

Ok. And now we got some problems starting. And thanks again to FanficFemale who, once again, added more meaning to my ideas so thanks, yet again. Hope you like this. The song that's in Alice's notebook is _Lost In Your Own Life_" From Ruby and the Rockets. If you were curious. I couldn't think of a song to use but that one for some reason so yeah... And I kinda figured out how to separate Alice's personality from Alex's.

Also:

_Thoughts._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somethings Are Unpredicted

It was Tuesday. And all six we're sitting in Magic Lesson. All of a sudden Professor Crumbs comes in.

"Professor Crumbs." Jerry says surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to say I'm sorry kids." Professor Crumbs said.

"Why to the kids?" Jeffery asked.

"Who are you?" Professor Crumbs asked looking at him inquisitively.

"I'm Jeffery Rossi, Matt Alice and Jason's Father."

"Well," Professor Crumbs stopped. He v looked at the kids. "May I?"

"Sure." Justin said

"Fine." Alex said

"Why not?" Alice said.

"Help your self." Jason said.

"Well, the children have come up with a wonderful idea to create a society to help Wizards and Witches get along. And I was supposed to help them give a presentation tomorrow. But unfortunately there is a Magic Professor Convention on tomorrow, So I won't be able to let you give the announcement. Again I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem." Alex said.

"Yeah." Alice said Nodding. "We can wait until you come back."

"Wow Alex." Jerry said. "That was really Mature of you."

"You to Alice." Jeffery said.

"They have been full of surprises lately right?" Jason said looking at Justin.

"Yeah." Justin said agreeing

"Would you be able to tell us when you become available?" Alice said batting her eyelashes.

"Please Professor Crumbs? So we can tell everyone." Alex said also being extremely cute.

"Yes." He said as he walked out. "See you in a few days."

"A Society?" Jerry asked turning around.

"To help Witches and Wizards get along?" Jeffery asked.

"Well Dad," Alice said backing up. "The six of us agreed that we were tired of hearing you two go on about how our Partnership was a bad idea so while you were out we agreed on that."

"And Justin and Jason agreed that it would be a good idea too." Alex said.

"ALEX!" Justin said jumping up.

"Well it's true." Alice said.

"ALICE!" Jason said also getting up.

"Hey. You two should have known that by deciding to do anything with us, you would also get part of the blame." Alex said.

"Yea. But you would end up totally fine in the end." Alice said.

"Your sisters are right." Jerry said.

"They are?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Jeffery said. "I mean you know your sisters and you agreed. You should have known."

"I actually think that this idea of your sisters is quite remarkable." Jerry said.

"Thanks Dad." Alex said.

"Thank you Mr. Russo." Alice said.

"I also extremely impressed by your idea to do something for the magic community." Jeffery said.

"Thank you Dad." Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks Mr. Rossi." Alex said. She looked at Alice, Jason and Justin. "Well at least now we have more time so we can perfect our song more."

"A song?" Jerry asked.

"Now that's a surprise." Alex said.

"You'll both just have to wait and see." Alice said as they left the lair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, School was over. Alice and Alex had been sent to Mr. Larrytate's office for sleeping in class. They spent a half hour in there listening to a lecture. Alice was let out first because Mr. Larrytate wanted to talk to Alex alone. She walked over to her locker. She opened it and slammed some books in.

"Alex and you get in trouble?" A voice said from behind. Alice jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She turned around to Justin standing behind her.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked. with a smirk on her face. She played with the rings on her necklace. "Aren't you and my brother supposed to be working on something at your house?"

"Yeah." He said. "I told him to go ahead of me and that I'd meet him there." Justin leaned up against the lockers next to Alice's. "Said I forgot something in my locker."

"But yet that brings us back to the first question," Alice said leaning into her locker and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Why are you still here?"

"Well I thought you might want some company. You know, on the walk home."

"Alex is here. I could have walked with her." Alice pointed out.

"I also wanted to talk about Monday." Justin admitted.

"Monday?" Alice raised her eyebrows curiously, trying to remember.

"You know... The potion..."

"Oh." Alice said looking down. She picked up her backpack. "I don't blame you. It wasn't you. It was the potion."

"You're just like Alex and you don't blame me?" Justin asked. Alice Shook her head. "Then who do you blame?"

"Why do I have to blame anybody?" Alice asked.

"Like I said," Justin answered. "You're just like Alex, you have to blame someone."

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yeah." Justin closed his eyes and braced himself for her to say that she did actually blamed him, even a possible slap across the face.

"Then I blame our fathers."

"Our Fathers?" he asked opening his eyes slightly.

"Yeah. They made you take the potion." She said putting her backpack on.

"They didn't make us do anything." Justin said.

"You're just like Jason. You're the 'A' student. The golden student. That's why he chose you and my brother. It's no big deal. He was probably acting on his basic older brotherly instincts."

"Oh." Justin looked. "So is what Max said true?"

"What did he say?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows. Justin took a deep breath.

"That you like me." Justin said.

"Did he tell you the same day Matt told me you liked me?" Alice asked.

"Was that Saturday?"

"Yup."

"Then yes."

"And that day all six of us were under a truth spell." Alice said. "So it was the truth because he must have over heard me and Alex talking and telling each other who we like." She looked around her locker to see if there was anything else she needed. She searched threw a few notepads and composition journals.

"Who does Alex like?" Justin asked.

"Didn't Max tell you when he said that I liked you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah but-"

"Then he- told you- the- truth." She said pulling at the last notebook she needed. "AH!" She yelped as she fell backwards and books flew out. Justin caught her just before she fell back on some benches behind her.

"Are you OK?" He asked as he held her while she caught her breath.

"Yeah." She said getting up. "Thanks. Again"

"Again?" He asked.

"Yeah. You helped me up on Monday too." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Justin looked around. "It's looks like your brother isn't here to pull me away."

"He didn't mean the blow he said." Alice said. She looked around and noticed all her notebooks around. "UGH!" She groaned as she realized she had to pick all this up.

"Let me help." Justin said bending down to help her pick stuff up. He picked up a composition journal and it opened to a page. He read a few lines. "Is this a song you wrote?" She looked down and saw what he was pointing to.

"Yeah. It's something I'm working on." She said. "It's alright."

"I'd like to hear a part of it." Justin said as he sat on the bench. She sat next to him.

"**Don't have to be a wanderer alone, Don't have to be a dog with out a bone. Just come to my house and I'll be home. I can hear you. And how did you end up lost at sea? You don't have a boat or live near a beach but if you're in need of rescuing, I will hear you. I want you to know you're never alone, You'll always have a place to goooo- It's on a brighter siiide- I'll color your night, I'll lead you to light. But hope inside so you can fiiind you don't have to be lost- Lost in your own life- la la la life- Lost in your own life.**" She sang.

"Wow." Justin said.

"it's not that good I know-" She stood.

"No. It's really good." Justin said. "Amazing even."

"Thanks." Alice said as she bent down to pick up a folder. As she did, a bunch of papers fell out. "Really? Seriously?" She said out loud.

"You draw too?" He asked picking up a few papers.

"Yeah. Last year I went through a monochromatic face period. Now I draw better."

"A king and Queen?" Justin asked looking at a picture.

"Shut up!" She said defensively. "And it's a prince and princess thank you very much. It's a picture for a story I wrote."

"You write too?"

"Yeah i was totally into that last year and normally would never touch it again, but my cousin wouldn't stop nagging me to illustrate a few pages for her because it was based off her favorite fairytale."

"Which is?"

"Beauty and the Beast. So that's Prince Adam and Princess Belle."

"And is this the Enchanted Rose sketch?" He asked holding up a sketch of a rose.

"No. That's Just a rose." She looked around the floor and saw that everything was back in her locker, except the folder in Justin's hand . "Well thanks again for helping me out."

"No problem." Justin said handing her the folder.

"You've helped me out like three times in the past few days."

"And twice your brother didn't attack me." Justin joked.

"Sorry again. Like I said. He was probably being an over-protective older brother. And because he had his emotion of anger enhanced ....That's how he reacted. He probably wouldn't do the same under normal circumstances."

"Probably?" Justin asked. "Doesn't sound very promising."

"Fine." Alice laughed. "I know he wouldn't do that normally. It was the potion." Justin looked around.

"Well then I guess he wouldn't be so mad if I did this-" Justin leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then kissed back.

"Woah." She said when he pulled away a few seconds later.

"Is that a good 'woah' or a bad 'woah'?" Justin said, starting to panic.

"No." Alice laughed. "That was definitely a good 'Woah'."

"Well How about I walk you to the sub station?" Justin offered as he held out his arm.

"That would be nice of you." Alice said taking it.

"Alice can I ask you something?" Justin asked as she slammed her locker shut.

"Other than 'Can I ask you something'? Sure."

Would it be too presumptuous for me to ask this to be a first date?" Justin asked. Alice laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just that you're soo cute." She said. "If you want to say so, it will be."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harper was walking to Mr. Larrytate's office to wait for Alex. Hesper went off to find Alice. By the time she got there. Justin was talking to Alice at her locker. She was about to wave and call out his name when she saw him kiss her.

"_I can't believe he just kissed her. KISSED HER! He known me way longer than he's known her. He's only known her for almost two weeks. ALMOST TWO WEEKS! I can't believe him. That traitor!_" She thought to herself. She heard Alice laugh at something Justin had said as they left arm in arm. She heard a button off her sleeve pop off. She decided to meet Alex at the Sub Station and talk to her about her traitor brother ther. She turned around and stalked off in the other direction towards the other door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex scoffed out of Mr. Larrytate's office.

"Stupid principal. She muttered to herself. She was looking over her shoulder and didn't see that she bumped into Jason.

"Oof." Came out of his mouth when she hit into him.

"Oh sorry Jason. What are you doing here now?" Alex asked

"I was looking for your brother but it looks like he already left." Jason looked at her. "How about you?"

"Alice and I got caught sleeping in class. He let her go about 10-15 minutes ago." Alex glared back at the office. "So can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jason said shrugging.

"Is what your little brother told me true?"

"What did he tell you?"

"That you like me and Justin likes Alice." Alice said.

"And What if it is? Is what Matt told us true too?" Jason said back.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you like me and Alice likes Justin."

"Maybe. What if it is?" Alex asked.

"If it was... I'd ask you if you want to go on a date?"

"Like a first date?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not a fan of first dates." Alex said shrugging.

"How about if I suggested that I walk you home and we count that as our first date?" Jason said.

"I said yes to that."

"So is it official?"

"Not until-" She pulled him in to a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. "Now."

"Now it's official?" He asked, a little stunned.

"Now it's official." She answered.

"So onto our first date of me walking you to the Sub Station?"

"I thought you said you'd walk me to my house, not work."

"Your house is above the Sub Station."

"Right." She said as they walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hesper couldn't believe it. Her best friend's friend was kissing her best friend's brother.

"_I have to go talk to Alice about this. She'll know exactly what to do. No! No! NO! NO!!! This cannot be happening. He cannot be with her! His known me as long as I've known Alice! And it's been for years!_" Hesper thought to herself as she turned and walked out of the school the opposite way of Jason. She was armed with her knowledge and if she had to face Alex, So be it.


	7. The Fight and Competition

Ok. Let me tell you.......... Alice's teddy bear is mine. And Jason's is my sister's and Matt's is my brother's. These's bears all really exist and my godfather really did get them for each of us when we were born. Also those are their real names. Let me know if the rating should be changed because of the song i had decided to add. The song is "_Love Drunk_" by Boys like Girls.

Also:

_song lyrics_

_other phone end._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fight and Competition

Justin and Alice walked back into the Waverly Sub Station laughing and holding hands. Jerry and Teresa approached them.

"Honey," Teresa said to Justin. "Why are you so late from school?"

"And why are you holding Alice's hand?" Jerry asked.

"Oh, well," Justin thought fast of a buyable excuse. "I had gone back into school because I had forgotten something in my locker. I overheard Alex and Mr. Larrytate talking about something-"

"What?" Teresa asked.

"I had thought it best for me not to get involved." Justin answered. It sounded reasonable. "I was about to head home when I noticed Alice struggling with a notebook that was stuck in her locker. I went over to offer her some assistance. I had just gotten close enough to be able to catch her when everything came flying out of her locker. I helped her pick it up and said I'd walk with her here because we were both headed over here." He finished. It all was true for the most part. He had told Jason he forgot something in his locker, so he had back-up on that. He everything else was true as well. It just wasn't everything that happened.

"And the hand holding?" Jerry asked.

"Oh." Alice answered, when she realized Justin couldn't figure out what he was going to say for that. "I kept tripping. I tripped Monday. Earlier today and while leaving the school I tripped in a pothole. So He and I both agreed that if he held my hand, he could make sure I don't fall flat on my face." Alice realized Justin didn't want to say anything about this being their first date. She noticed that when he was telling his parents what happened, He left out most of the conversation and the kiss.

"Oh." Teresa said.

"Well," Justin said leading Alice towards the stairs. "We're going to go work on homework. Alice asked for help in uh-" Justin stopped.

"Math." She finished for him and they ran up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Alice and Justin let out a sigh as they stopped upstairs. Justin went to the refridgerator. He pulled out a bowl of Grapes.

"Want some?" He asked holding the bowl out.

"Yeah." Alice said. "I love grapes!" She walked over to the Island and sat down on top of it and popped one into her mouth. "Yum." She said.

"So." Justin said putting one into his mouth. "Tell me something."

"Well," Alice said tossing another one into her mouth. "Did you know without mucus your stomach would digest itself?"

Justin looked at her. "You got that from a T.V. show, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Alice said blushing a bit. "Well you did say 'Tell me something.' You didn't say what specifically."

"I meant tell me something about you."

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"Well you know, Something no one knows."

"Oh. Ok." ALice paused and thought for a few seconds. "Ok. what I tell you no one but my family knows. And I think my brother's don't even know."

"I won't tell a single person." Justin promised.

"Scouts honor?" Alice said holding her pointer, middle, and ring finger of her right hand tightly together.

"Scouts honor." Justin said doing the same.

"ok. Well when I was born, my godfather gave me a big dark brown teddy bear, that I still sleep with at night." Alice said

"Really?"

"Yeah. And Jason has a white one that doesn't have a nose anymore and Matt has a light brown one and it's still pretty fluffy."

"How about yours?"

"Mine is so flat." Alice shook her head and laughed. "He looks like a semi ran over him.....twice."

"What's his name?"

"Lars." Alice answered. "Mine's Lars. Jason's Logan. And Matt's Linkin. Oh and don't tell those two I told you about the bears."

"Oh." Justin said. "I won't. Scouts honor." Alice laughed.

"Your turn."

"Ok. Well I have a ton of Action figures."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now Alice I have to ask you another question." Justin looked at Alice.

"Ok." She looked at him. "What's up?"

"Why do you say scouts honor?"

"Oh." Alice laughed again to herself. "I used to be a girl scout."

"What made you stop?"

"I moved."

"So you were one up until last year?"

"Yeah." She nodded. They sat there eating grapes in silence.

"I'll be right back." Justin said. "I gotta get something from upstairs."

"Ok." Alice said. Justin walke by her and stopped. He leaned towards her and she leaned down until their lips met. They broke a part a few seconds longer than before. They looked at each other and then Justin dissapeard up the stairs. Alice sat there licking her lips and eating more grapes. No more than two minutes after Justin had gone upstirs, Hesper walked up. Alice didn't notice.

"Alice, I-" Hesper stopped as she noticed her friends gaze. It was that dream gaze that has only been on her face one other time, When she had been dating Don last year. "Alice." She walked up to her and shook her best friend. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Alice said. She looked down at Hesper who was standing right beneath her. "Oh hey Hesper. What's up?" Alice Jumped off the Island and carried the bowl of grapes back to the fridge.

"Alice," Hesper said. "I saw the look on your face. And it was the same look that you had on you face when you where dating Don. Especially after he kissed you. Are you going out with someone? Did he kiss you?"

"Well, If he did. I don't kiss and tell." Alice said. "But to answer your first question, I think I am."

"Oh. What's his name?" Hepser asked.

Alice opened her mouth to answer but at that minute Harper walked in.

"You!" She said pointing at Alice.

"Me?" Alice asked

"Her?" Hesper aked pointing her thumb to Alice.

"You kissed Justin!" Harper called. angerilly.

"Well actually he kissed me." Alice said walking back towards the Island. "And I kissed back, but he kissed me."

"He barely knows you." Harper said.

"He knows more than you know." Alice said.

"Does he know about L-" Hesper started.

"Yep." Alice said.

"Ooh." Hesper said. "He does know a lot now."

"I don't care." Harper said. "He's known me as long as I've known Alex." At that moment Alex walked up.

"Someone say my name?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." Harper said. "I just said that Justin has known me as long as I've known you."

"Ok." Alex said shrugging. "And how did this come up?"

"Your new 'magic' friend Kissed Justin!" Harper yelled.

"You kissed Justin?!?!" Alex asked Alice.

"Actually, I wish she would get the story straight." Alice said. "He kissed me!"

"EW!" Alex said. "I can't believe you kissed my brother!"

"Oh you're one to talk." Hesper said. "You kissed Jason. And don't do the whole 'He kissed me' because I saw you kiss him!"

"_**You**_ kissed**_ my _**brother?!?!" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Alex said. "So what?" And all four girls started yelling at each other. The shouts made Jason come up from down stairs and Justin come down from upstairs. They tried to break up the fighting.

"Guys!" Justin Yelled "Calm down!"

"Yeah." Jason called. "Just stop it, calm down and tell us what happened."

"Well," Alice started. "Harper is mad at me and Hesper is mad at Alex."

"Why?" Justin asked.

"I believe," Alex said. "Harper is mad at you, Alice, because you lip-locking with **_my_** older brother."

"And," Alice said. "Hesper's mad at you, Alex, because you were swapping spit with **_my _**older brother."

"You kissed my little sister?" Justin asked Jason.

"You kissed mine?"

"Twice actually." Alice said. "oops." She covered her mouth. She looked at Justin. "Sorry." And with that all six of them started arguing.

"Hey!" Max yelled.

"Hey!" Matt called.

"HEY!" They both yelled.

"hold on. I got an idea." Maxsaid and he went up into his room. he came down with two air horns and ear plugs.

"two?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. One for you and one for me." He handed one to Matt.

"Ear plugs?"

"I do know that the sound will kill our eardrums at least." They put the plugs in. They then hit the buttons and the noise brought the room to attention.

"Hey guys." Matt said while pulling off the earplugs.

"Why not have a compeition?" Max shugested.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

twenty minutes later, they were all standing over a pool of chocolate pudding, The final challenge. Justin and Jason already had to try to turn fast falling mloten lava into vanilla Ice Cream and Matt and Max already had to stop a lego buliding from falling down. Hesper and Harper already went up against each other in making the most outlandish outfit imaginable. They were tied. Justin, Jason, Matt Max Harper, and Hesper were on a Platform above the pool. Alex and Alice were on a narrow plank of wood. They held two giant Q-tips to wack each other with. THey were already arguing.

"Why did you kiss Justin?" Alex asked Alice while trying to wack her.

"I told you!" Alice said dodging it. "He kissed me and on Saturday I said that I liked him and you knew it. Why did you kiss my brother?" she lunged towards Alex.

"I told you that I like him on saturday too." Alex said dodging herself.

"So then why are we fighting?" Alice asked stopping.

"Because-" Alex stopped to think. "I don't know."

Alice and Alex went to hug.

"What are they doing?" Max asked.

"They're supposed to be hitting each other with the Q-tips." Matt said. As Alex went to hug Alice, she tripped on the Q-tip and started falling. Alice went to grab her but instead fell in.

"Yum! Chocolate!" Alex said.

"Yay!" Alice laughed. She looked up at everyone on the platform.

"It's not fair." ALex said. "They should be enjoying this too."

"Yeah." Alice agreed. "Hey I have and Idea. Grab my hand." Alex held Alice's hand and they disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Where'd they go?" Justin asked.

"I don't know but I can tell you that their up to trouble." Jason said. Alice and Alex appear behind everyone on the platform. They hit the button on the back wasll that the platform disappear. and then they appeared back in the pudding. Soon every one fell in.

"This was you wasn't it?" Justin asked.

"Maybe." Alice said. taking a hand full of pudding and tossing it at him. Justin took some and tossed back. Soon there was a pudding toss war for the next two hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

two hours later Alice was in Alex's room, towel drying her hair.

"When are you guys heading home?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Why? You want us out?" Alice asked.

"No." Alex said. "I was just curious."

"Ok." Alice said tossing the towel to the side. She walked over and put on the radio. The song "_Love Drunk_" was just starting

"Oh my god I love this song!" Alex said jumping up.

"Me too!" The girls started dancing around and singing along.

"_Hey!_

_Hey! _

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Top down in the summer sun,_

_The day we met it was like a hit and Run and I,_

_Still taste it on my tounge._

_The sky was burnin up like fireworks._

_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt._

_But girl, Incase you haven't heard._

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now I'm hung over._

_I'll love you forever,_

_forever is over._

_We used to kiss all night,_

_now it's just a bar fight._

_So don't call me crying,_

_say hello to goodbye._

_'Cause just one sip,_

_would make me sick._

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now I'm hung over._

_I'll love you forever,_

_But now it's over._

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes, _

_We're spinnin on a roller coaster ride._

_The world,_

_stuck in black and white._

_You drove me crazy every time we touched,_

_now I'm so broken that i can't get up._

_Oh girl,_

_You make me such lush._

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now I'm hung over._

_I'll love you forever,_

_Foever is over._

_We used to kiss all night,_

_now it's just a bar fight._

_so don't call me crying,_

_say hello to goodbye._

_'Cause just one sip,_

_Would make me sick._

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now i'm hung over._

_I'll love you forever,_

_but now it's over._

_All the time I wasted on you,_

_All the bull*sensored* you put me through._

_Checking into rehab,_

_Is everything that we had,_

_didn't mean a thing to you._

_I__ used to be love drunk,_

_but now I'm hung over._

_I'll love you forever,_

_But now it's over._

_I used to be love drunk,_

_But now I'm hung over._

_I'll love you forever,_

_forever is over._

_We used to kiss all night,_

_Now it's just a bar fight._

_So don't call me criyin' _

_say hello to goodbye._

_'Cause just one sip,_

_would make me six._

_I used to be love drunk,_

_but now I'm hung over._

_I'll love you forever,_

_But now it's over._

_Now it's over._

_I still taste on my tounge._

_Now it's over._"

the two girls started laughing.

"That was fun." Alex said.

"Yeah I-" Alice started but her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said into at after she picked it up.

"_Alice?_" a voice on the other end said.

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"_It's Jany!_"

"Jany! What's up?"

"_Nothing but i'm having a party this weekend with some of our old friends from here and was wondering if you can make it._"

_"_Of course."

"_Great! I'll text you the dets._"

"Alright. I'll see you there." Alice said closing her phone. She looked at Alex. "I'm going to a party."


	8. Parties Can Cause Misunderstandings

I'm sorry if this took longer to update but I think I've been pretty good with it. This is a pretty important and long chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

To help:

_Song titles_

_Other phone end_

**_Thoughts_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parties Can Cause Misunderstanding.

Alice looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a denmi mini skort, She would haven worn a skirt but because this looked like a skirt with shorts included underneath, she grabbed at those so no one could look under. She also had a deep purple tank top. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders. She slipped her sandals that srapped in the back, over her toes, and crossed over the tops of her feet . She looked at herself again. She decided to cover her shoulders. She grabbed a purple button down top with white pokka dots. She took it and pulled it up and tied it right bellow her chest. She looked at herself again. Satified, she put her phone into her pocket and snapped her fingers and dissappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice walked into a brick building. It looked like a library, but it was a teen club owned by her friend Jany's brother.

"Jany!" Alice yelled at her friend over the music.

"Alice!" Jany called. "It's great that you were able to make it."

"Well you know me," Alice said. "I would never miss a party." Jany brought her over to a table with all their friends.

"Alice you remember everybody right?" Jany asked.

"Of course. Hey guys!" Alice said sliding in after Jany.

"So," A blonde named Haven asked. "Hows New York?"

"I bet you spend a lot of time at a ton of high fashion stores." Lovette, a petite brunette, Said.

Actually no." Alice said.

"So were do you spend most of you're time then?" Asked a Red head named Tana.

"At a small sandwich shop called Waverly Substation over in Waverly Place." Alice answered. " So Jany, This is you brother's place?"

"Yeah. It used to be a library but he converted it to a teen night club. And My friends and I get an all access pass." Jany answered.

"Nice." Alice said nodding approvingly. "I wish my brother was this cool. Well he- Never mind."

"He what?" Haven asked.

"Don't leave us hanging!" Exclaimed Tana.

"What did Jason do that's considered by you as cool?" Lovette asked excitedly.

"Come on now girl." Jany said. "I invied your friend Hesper and I think we desevre some reimbursment."

"Ok. Fine." Alice said. "well he introduced me to Justin."

"And who excatly is Justin?" Haven asked.

"He's the brother of a new friend of mine." Alice answered.

"Ok." Lovette said confused. "Jason introduced you to your friends brother? Wouldn't she have introduced the two of you eventually?" Alice opened her mouth to answer.

"Oh!" Tana exclaimed cutting Alice off. Something had just clicked in her mind. "I get it."

"Get what?" Jany asked.

"Alice is glad Jason introduced her to Justin because they have chemistery." Tana explained.

"Oh my god!" Lovette said.

"Have you two acted on this?" Haven asked.

"We've been dating for about a week." Alice answered.

"Good girl." Lovette said. "Move and start over."

"So I'm guessing Don is old news?" Tana said eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah." Alice said.

"He has to be. She has Justin now." Jany said.

"Well then look out Alice." Haven said. "Ex coming at twelve o' clock." Just then Don walked up to the table.

"Hey Alice." He said.

"Oh hey Don." Alice said really sweetly.

"You look really nice." Don said.

"Thanks." She looked at her friends."Is it me or is it getting warm in here?" Alice asked them.

"It's a little warm." Jany said.

"I'm taking this off." Alice said as she undid the knot on her shirt. She pulled off the pokka dot shirt.

"Would you mind dancing with me?" Don asked holding out his hand. "I mean as friends."

"Sure." Alice said rolling her eyes and taking his hand. Katy Perry's _Waking up in Vegas_. was starting. They walked over and started dancing by a window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jason and Justin were walking passed this oldlibrary looking building as they walked to this museum for a new exhibit.

"Why do I hear music coming from this building?" Justin asked Jason.

"Oh." Jason said looking up. "It's owned by One of Alice's friend's brother. I think it's Jany." Jason shrugged. They walked by a window. They could distinctly make out Katy Perry's _Waking up in Vegas_. They Unfrotunately happened to look into the window at that moment and see Alice danicing with Don.

"Who's that?" Justin asked pointing to the two dancing.

"Dude," Jason said. "I think you're seriously losing it. That Alice, My sister, your girlfriend."

"I know that." I know who she is." Justin said. "I meant the guy she's dancing with."

"Oh." Jason looked at them for a few more seconds. "That looks like he ex boyfriend Donald, more commonly known as Don." And at that moment Don twirled Alice and pulled her into a kiss.

"Tell me that didn't just happen. Justin said turning away from the window.

"We're going to be late for the exhibit if we don't get moving now." Jason said pretending to ignore what had happened . He began pulling Justin away. If they had stayed for a few more minutes, they would have seen the scene that was about to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice pulled away from him.

"What is the matter with you?!" Alice screamed so loud that the music was brought to a screetching halt. People looked over at her.

"Uh-oh." Haven said. "Look over there." She pointed over to the scene.

"Let's go." Jany said picking up Alice's shirt.

"Al-" Don started.

"Don't you 'Al' me! You know we're over. I told you that even before I moved. I can't be kissing you anymore. We're not a couple!" Alice's face was getting redder and redder by the minute. "I have a new boyfriend, by the way. If he saw what you just did, you would have just ended a relationship that's been on for only a week. you've gotta stop. We're NEVER getting back together!"

"Wait a second Alice," Don sad getting as mad as her. "As I recall, we've had a ton of break-up/make-up's in our time. What makes this one different?"

"During those times I always kept the ring you gave me on our one month anniversary. I don't have it anymore. On our last break-up before I moved, I gave it back to you." Don opened his mouth to say something but Alice cut him off. "And don't you even think about going on about how it's your word against mine because I have wittnesses who saw me give it back to you."

"And who are they?" Don asked all high like.

"Hesper, Jany, Haven, Lovette, and Tana." Alice put her hands on her hips. "Now I don't know what game you want to play but if you recall I don't play games." She looked around. "What are all you guys staring at? There's nothing to see here. Put the music back on." Jany walke up to her.

"You heard her Phil," She yelled to the DJ. "Turn the music back on." All six of them sat at the table again.

"If Justin saw you..." Hesper started.

"I know." Alice said softly.

Hed think you're a-" Tana started.

"We get it Tana." Lovette said sternly.

"I can't believe Don would just kiss you like that in the middle of the dance floor." Haven said.

"It's ok Alice. If anything happens between you and uh-" Jany started

"Justin." Alice filled in the blank.

"Yeah. You can just call on us. We'll help you clear some stuff up." _I got a feeling _by the Black Eyed Peas started. " Come yuo guys. Let's dance. Just like our girls night out." All six of them started jumping and dancing. Alice soon forgot about the little exchange between her and Don.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah Mom. I'm at Alex's." Alice said into her cell phone as she walked the Hallway to the Russo's Loft. "I have to talk to Alex and then I'l be home."

"_Ok But come straight home after that._" Tessa said on the other end. "_Oh and if you see Jason hanging out with Justin, tell him that he has to walk home with you._"

"Why don't we teliport?" Alice asked. "It's easier and safer."

"_Ok. be home soon._" Tessa said.

"K. Byee Mom." Alice hung up and knocked on the door. It' opened a little. she poked her head in. "Hello?" She looked in a little. She noticed Justin standing with his back to the door. He obviouslydidn't hear her. She pushed the door open enough that She could fit through and it didn't creak. She tip-toed up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. he jumped a little at her. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said soft, So soft it was barley audible. She let go and looked at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Alice I need to talk with you. Let's go sit on the couch." He pointed towards it.

Ok." She said."**_Oh-no! He wants to break up with me. Maybe he's met someone else. Calm down Alice. Stop worring yourself. It's probably nothing._**" She thought to herself as they walked over. They sat down. She looked at him, searching his face for an answer.

"**_Be honest with yourself Justin, Would she ever cheat on you? No. Highly unlikly. But what was with what I saw before? The only way to know is to ask. Couldn't I just ignore the whole thing? No. I have to ask._**" Justin thought to himself. He took a deep breath. "Alice, I saw something tonight and I'm curious about it."

"Ok." She said. She waited for him to speak. When he didn't say anything she ventured a question. "What did you see?"

"I saw you kiss a guy a party. And not just any guy... Your ex boyfriend." He said.

"Oh no." A worried looked crossedd her face.

"So you admit to it?" Justin asked.

"I admit to the kiss happening but-"

"But what?"

"I didn't kiss him."

"Then what happened?"

"He asked to dance as friends. So we went to dance. He twirled me and pulled me into a kiss. I pushed away from him and made a whole big scene and how'd you see it anyway?"

"I was going to a new exhibit with your brother andwe happened to pass your friend Jany's brtoher's club and we saw you two dancing."

"Oh. Well you obviously didn't see the scene I made after and if you don't believe me Ask my friends Hesper, Jany, Haven, Tana, and Lovette."

"I think I just might." Justin said. Alice's eyes got wide.

"You don't believe me?" She asked shocked.

"I don't know what to believe, my girlfriend or my eyes." Justin said shaking his his head.

"Well I'm going to give you all time you need to think about it." Alice said. Now Justin's eyes got wide.

"Are you saying you're breaking up with me?" Justin asked.

"I'm saying I think we need to take a break." Alice said getting up. "Do you know where my brother is?"

"Jason!" Justin called standing. "I still really like you Alice."

"I still like you Justin." Alice admitted as Jason came down the stairs.

"Then why are doing this?" Justin asked.

"You don't know what to believe and I can't be with with someone who doesn't believe in me and I think we need this." Alice looked up and noticed her brother standing at the stairs. "Ready to go Jason?"

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Mom said to teliport." The two held hands and disappeared. Justin at the spot where they had been standing a few seconds before. Alex came down.

"Did I hear Alice's voice?" She asked.

"Yeah." Justin said.

"where'd she go?"

"Home with Jason. They teliported." Justin over at her.. Alex noticed saddness in her brothers eyes.

"Justin, What's the matter?" She asked coming towards him. He looked down before answering.

"Alice just told me she thinks we should take a break from each other," He looked up. "And I think she's right. I'm gonna go to bed." He passed her and walked upstairs. He walked into his room and turned on the radio._ Her Diamonds _sounded through the speakers. He sat down on the side of his bed facing the wall and started crying softly into his hands so no one could hear him but himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice." Jason said once they were in their livingroom. "What was that all about?" She pushed her lips together and looked away.

"I told Justin I think we should take a break." Alice finally said. Jason opened his mouth to ask why but she cut him off. "It's a long story. I'm going to bed." She walked upstairs to her room and turned on her own radio. _Her Diamonds _was playing. She colapsed onto her bed and started crying into her pillow.


	9. Sorry Can Lead To A Second Chance

To recap the last chapter, Alice went to a party with a few of her friends and was dancing with an ex and he kissed her. Justin had seen this kiss but not the outburst that had followed the whole thing. Alice then went to the Russo's to talk to Justin (Though she had told her mother it was to talk to Alex). There he had confronted her about it, she told the truth and he wasn't sure to believe her or not. She told them that they should prbably take a break and left. At there own houses, they explained to their siblings (Alex and Jason) that they're going take a break. They then went upstairs to their own rooms and listen to _Her Diamonds _By Rob Thomas and cried, without knowing that the other was doing the same. The passage of the book I used was From _To Kill A Mockingbird._ Part 2. Chapter 12. Page 154. Third full paragraph down. So on with the story. Oh and yes there has been a lot of Justin/Alice. I promise that the next chapter will be mostly Jason/Alex. I promise.

Disclaimer (to renew): I own no WOWP characters, books, movies, or songs that I have used or will use.

Hints:

_Song lyrics and Titles._

_Book passage and titles._

**Notes.**

**_Movie titles_**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry Can Lead To A Second Chance

_"The fact that I permanent fiance was little compensation for his absence: I had never thought about it, but summer Dill by the fishpool smoking string, Dill's eyes alive with complicated plans to make Boo Radley emerge; summer was the swiftness with which Dill would reach up and kiss me when Jem was not looking, the longings we sometimes felt each other feel. With him, life was routine; without him, life was unbearable. I Stayed miserable for two days._"

Alice sighed as layed on her stomach sideways on her bed. She took the book she was reading and flipped it over. That paragraph certainly described how she felt. She traced the words _To Kill A Mockingbird_ on the book cover. She flipped her self over onto her back and sat up for a few minutes. She then stood up, starighted her black skirt that went to a little bit abover her knees, pulled down the shorts that were underneath, and pulled down her purple puff sleeved shirt she called her "princess shirt". She made it so her black tank top showed. She slipped on the same sandals she wore yesterday. She picked up her phone and glanced down. It was a quater passed one. She shook her head as she opened her door and walked out. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She tossed her cell onto the table. She noticed a not from her mom on the refridgerator. It read:

**Alice,**

**Remember to order something to eat. There's money on the counter. The movie will run until about ten, maybe eleven. see you then sweetie.**

**Love,**

**Mom.**

Alice looked over the note again and looked towards the counter. Insead of going to the phone, She opened the fridge and pulled out a piece of watermelon and put it on a plate. She didn't want to get her mouth or hands sticky so she grabbed a fork and knife. She sat down at the Kitchen table, turned on the radio and started eating.

"Ahm." A voice said from above her. Alice looked up.

"Justin!" She said surprised. She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought about what you said last night." He said taking a seat next to her. "You were right. I should have believe you." Alice looked at him through her eyebrows.

"You asked Hesper didn't you?"

"No. What happened was I was sitting at the counter at the substation, thinking a little more, and finally deciding to come and talk to you, when Hesper came up to me. She asked where you were and I said I didn't know, though I had a pretty good idea you were here. She asked me If I new about what happened between you and Don. She did tell me everything. I went into the Lair and came here."

"Well-" She started but _About you now_ by Miranda Cosgrove came on. "Wow."

"What?" Justin asked.

"The Song. Just listen to the words, Justin." THey listened and she sang along every now and again.

"_Maybe I'm worng, you decide._

_Should have been strong, yet I lied._

_nobody gets me like you._

_Couldn't keep hold of you then_

_How could I have known what you meant._

_There was no friend to compare to._

_There's a mountain between us._

_But there's one thing I sure of._

_That I know How I feel about you._

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you._

_I was dumb,_

_I was wrong,_

_I've__ let you down._

_But i know how i feel about you now._

_All that it takes is one more chance._

_Don't let our last kiss be our last._

_I'm Out of my mind just to show you._

_I know everthing changes,_

_I don't care where it takes us._

_'Cause I know How I feel about you._

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now._

_I was dumb,_

_I was wrong,_

_I've let you down._

_But I know how I feel about you._

_Not a day passed me by._

_Not a day passed me by._

_When I don't think about you._

_And there's no moving on._

_'Cause I know you're the one,_

_And I can't be with out you._

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now._

_I was dumb,_

_I was wrong,_

_I've let you down._

_But I know how I feel about you now._

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cause I know how I feel about you now._

_I was dumb,_

_I was wrong,_

_I've let you down._

_But I know how I feel about you now._

_But I know how I feel about you now._

_Yeah I know how I feel about you now."_

"I'm so sorry Justin." Alice says. "Can we forget all about last night?"

"I'm sorry too." Justin said to her. "And to make up for the assumption I made last night," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a nicely wrapped present. "I got you this." He handed it to her.

"Oh Justin!" She said as she looked at it, holding it lightly. "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did." He pointed to it. " Are you going to open it?"

"Oh yes." She pulled the paper off of the present. It was a a metal heart-shaped box with a gold colored bow on top.

"Open the box." Alice looked at him and then looked back at the box. She opened it. "Oh my god! Justin, it's beautiful!" Alice picked up the gold bracelet with a little carousel horse charm.

"Are you going to put it on?" Justin asked.

"Would you like to put on for me?" She asked holding it out.

"Ok. He opened it and but it around a her wrist. he clasped it shut. Alice looked at it.

"I'm never taking this as long we're together." Alice said hugging him. She gave him a quick kiss. She smiled. "I have an idea. Come on." She puuled towards the back door.

"Where are we going?" They stopped in the enclosed back porch.

"Take your shoes off." She said pulling her shoes off. Justin did the same.

"Why?"

"Just trust me." She looked at him. "Do you trust me?" He looked back at her. He locked his eyes on hers.

"I do." He answered.

"Ok. Then follow me." She pulled him to the back of her yard, passed the pool to the trampoline.

"A trampoline? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's fun!" She started bouncing. "Come on!"

"But you're in a skirt."

"So?" She said. "I wear shorts underneath all my skirts. Just in case." She stopped bouncing. "Will you come in already or do I have to pull you in?"

"Ok. Ok." Justin said getting into the trampoline. "I'm Coming." As soon as he got in, Alice got out. "Where are you going? I thought you wanted me in here?"

"I do, Justin. Give me a moment." Alice said going into the garage and turned on the radio. _Zero Gravity_ by David Archuleta started. She ran back and got in.

"Wow. Appropriate." Justin said.

"Yeah." Alice agreed as they jumped.

"Are you hungry?" Justin asked a hour later.

"Yeah a bit," Alice agreed as she stopped boucing. "Mom left money for a pizza, wanna order one?"

"Sure." Justin said. as he stopped. they climbed out out of the trampoline and Alice turned off the radio. "Clouds are getting dark."

"Yeah." Alice agreed. She stopped and looked into the pool. She smiled as Justin came up behind her. He smiled back and pushed her in.

"AH!" She screamed as she went in face first. Sshe came up and looked at him "What- Why'd you do that?" instead of answering, Justin smiled and jumped in.

"I thought we should take a dip." He said. and kissed passionately before she could answer. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist. She warpped her legs around his waist. Alice pulled away after a little bit for need of air. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Justin, I-" She started.

"You what?" He asked holding her.

"I love you." She said closing her eyes.

"I love you too." He said holding her tighter. "Hold your breath."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Trust me." Justin said. "I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Alice said. "I do."

"Then hold your breath." Justin said and just as Alice pinched her nose, He ducked the two of them under the water. And since her legs were still wrapped around him, she went under too. Soon they popped back up and Alice put her feet back to the floor. It started to rain.

"Oh it's raining." Alice said. "I love the Rain."

"My too." Justin said. They Stood there, hugging, but soon heard a roll of thunder. Justin and Alice pulled apart. "I think we should go in now."

"Yeah. I don't want to be killed by lighting." Alice agreed and the two of them got out of the pool and went into the enclosed back porch. Alice two towels from the rack where the family kept them for the pool. She handed one to Justin.

They dried off enough to get inside. Alice pointed to the bathroom on her right. "Why don't you go in there and change?"

"I don't have any other clothes." Justin said.

"Then make some appear magically." Alice said shrugging.

"Good idea." Justin said.

"I'm going upstairs to change in my room. I'll be back." She headed to the upstairs. justin walked in and poofed some clothes up. he changed and put his wet clothes in the wet towel. He walked out and Alice walked down, holding a wet towel with her wet clothes. "I'll take those and put them in the washer and you order a pizza" She said.

"Ok." Justin said. "He handed Alice his towel and went to the phone. he dialed a number for a pizza place he found on the refridgerator and waited while it rang. Soon a heavily Italian accented man answered. "Hi, I would like one medium cheese pizza...." He ordered. He gave the address of the house. "Thank you." He said as Alice came up stairs. "pizza's on it's way." He said.

"Where'd you order from?" She asked. He pointed to the number on the refridgerator.

"There." He said.

"Oh. Cool." She said walking to the video cabinet.

"Why cool?" he asked as he followed her.

"My friend Cameron works there as a delivery man." Alice's eyes got wide. "Oh I hope we get him!"

"Why?" Justin said.

"I want him to meet you." Alice said scaning the cabinet.

"Oh." He said and looked over her shoulders. They both reached for the same DVD at the same time.

"I'm guessing you want to watch _**Ghost Ship.**_" Alice said.

"yeah. I love that movie." Justin said.

"I thought you hate horror movies." Alice said.

"I don't like them much but this one's always been good." Justin.

"Oh yeah." Alice agreed. As they walked to the DVD player, a crack of thunder roared so loud that Alice jumped. Justin came and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I never jump at this type of stuff. I usually love being home alone, especially during a thunderstorm." She said.

"Maybe you just wanted a hug?" He said into her ear.

"Maybe." She went and got a blanket. They put in the movie and watched the previews. by the time they were done, the doorbell rang. Alice got up to go get it.

"Hi Alice." The man said.

"Hey Cam." She replied.

"Your hair's wet, you get caught in this storm or just get out of the shower?"

"Oh I-" The buzzer to the washer went off. "Oh hold on a sec. Hey Justin!"

"Yeah?" he said poking his head around the corner.

"Would you mind throwing our clothes from the washer into the dryer?"

"Sure. Be right back." He said as he disappeared.

"Wait! be for you go come here."

"Ok." He walked up.

"Cam, Justin." She said. "Justin, Cameron." She introduced the two. "Cam's like my best guy friend. And Justin's my boyfriend."

"Ok Now I'm going to go change the clothes." Justin said leaving the front door and dissappearing behind the basement one.

"So back to your answer Cam." Alice said. "I was pushed into the pool by my boyfriend."

"And who's that?" He asked all serious like. "And does that Justin kid know about him?"

"Oh Ha Ha Ha. Cam." Alice said smiling and rolling her eyes. "I'm talking about Justin."

I know, just playing ya Al."

"I know." Alice handed him the money. "Medium right?"

"Yup." Cam said taking the money and counting it just to double check it was right. "Nice bracelet."

"Oh thanks Justin gave it to me."

"Anniversery?"

"No. To make up for an argument we had last night. It was so no biggy." Cameron handed her the pizza.

"I'll see you later Alice." Cameron said as he walked to the car. Alice brought the pizza to the kitchen. She picked up her phone and called her mom. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey mom," She said into the phone. "It's me, Alice. Just wanted to tell you that Justin and I worked things out and He's here. Call me ." She put her phone down and went to get the paper plates form the cabinet. She walked back with them in her hands. He phone Rang.

"Hey Jany...." She answered. "Oh it's ok....Yeah everything's fine....Oh sure I wouldn't miss that for anything.... No. No. No. you can invite him...... I'll be fine......... I'll bring Justin along......Yeah....ok. byee." She hung up the phone just as Justin came upstairs.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Jany. We've been invited to a party this weekend."

"Wait wasn't one of her parties that started this in the first place?"

"Yeah," She addmitted. "But you didn't come then. I said we're going, so that's you and me."

"Oh. ok." Justin said grabbing two pieces of pizza. "Wanna go watch the movie?"

"Yeah." Alice said. And they took their pizza and went into the livingroom. A half hour in and they were asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten o'clock, the rest of the Rossi family returned home. When they opened the front door, They found Alice and Justin asleep together, on the couch.

"Well looks like they made up." Jason said as they walked in.

"What the-?!?!" Jeffery exclaimed when he looked at the couch.

"Oh, Honey did I forget to tell You?" Tessa said. "Alice called and told me that he was here and they were talking through everything."

"Yeah, you kinda did." Jeffery exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go to the Russo's and let them know that Justin's here." Jason said.

"But tomorrow's monday. It's a school day."

"No it's not Jeffery." Tessa said. "They were let out on Friday for summer, remember?"

"I'm going to go now." Jason said. and he dissappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Justin?" Jerry asked as he stood at the fridge. "I haven't seen him all day."

"All I know is that he went to Alice's to talk to her about last night." Teresa said.

"He's still there." Jason said as he appeared out of no were. He made Both of them Jump. Alex was sitting on the couch and she turned around..

"Jason, please don't do that!" Teresa said putting a hand to her heart.

"Sorry Mrs. Russo." Jason Appologized.

"Hey you." Alex said as she went up to him.

"Hey yourself." He said as they kissed.

"You said Justin's still at your house?" She asked.

"Yeah. He fell asleep next to my sister on the couch." Jason looked at her parents. "he's ok though. They were watching **_Ghost Ship_**." Mr. and Mrs. Russo shrugged and left the room. Alex looked at her boyfriend.

"You wanna do the same?"

"Sure." He said and they sat on the Couch, turned on a pay-per-veiw movie and at popcorn.


	10. Skeeball, A Movie, And Poolside Fun

Sorry this one took me forever. I couldn't think of anything because I have a "week" before the party and I wanted to do some Jason/ Alex. so it took me a while. so this is monday so it'll be a few days before the party happens and there's more I have to do but it's coming up to them that's a pain. I also have two other's I'm doing. And I hope this meets everyones updates will become a bit slower because school's starting soon. And if you have an idea you want me to put in, let me know.

_Song titles_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skeeball, A Movie, And Poolside Fun

"Hey Justin." A Dark haired boy called to Jason. It was true, He and Justin looked a lot alike from the back. He turned around thinking that Justin might have arrived with his sister. But the only person there was a kid who looked like a greaser.

"Woah. You're not Justin." The boy called.

"No. I'm Jason." Jason said holding out his hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Dean." Dean said shaking his hand. "Do you happen to know where Alex is?"

"Yeah. ALEX!" Jason called up the stairs.

"What is it ba-" She stopped in mid-sentence. "Dean!" She ran and gave Dean a hug. "oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"Well since school's over I thought I'd drop by and say hi." He said. "And hang out here more often."

"I hope you weren't thinking of getting back together with me." Alex said.

"I wasn't. I was hoping we could be friends again and see what happens."

"Oh. Good."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm dating Jason." Alex said as she put and arm around Jason.

"Cool. Well I'm staying down the street and better get my stuff in there." Dean said as he turned to leave. Just then Jason and Alice walked in.

"Dean." Justin said a little confused. "Hiey."

"Hey Justin." Dean leaned in passed Alice. "You know that Jason kid is dating Alex?"

"Yeah. I knew about it." Justin said.

"And he looks a lot like you." Dean pulled away and noticed Alice "Woah you look like Alex. I gotta get outta here." Dean said leaving.

"What are you two doing here?" Jason asked. "I thought you would be at our house."

"We came by so Justin could grab his bathing suit." Alice said rolling her eyes. "He didn't want to use magic."

"I'll be right back." Justin said. He kissed Alice's hand and ran up the stairs.

"Ooh." Alex cooed. "You guys have a pool?"

"Yeah. "Alice said.

"We'll go there after our date." Jason said to Alex.

"Ok." She replied. Jason headed into the back. Harper walked in. "Hey Harper."

"Hey Alex." She said as she sat down.

"You sit tight and hang out with Alice while I go get read for my date." And with that Alex went upstairs.

"So," Harper said.

"Yeah?" Alice said looking at Harper.

"Let me tell you something." Harper said turning. "Justin likes dabbling with the- _odder_- bunch of girls."

"Odder?"

"Yeah. First Werewolves, then Centaurs, Vampires. And now you."

"me?"

"Yeah you, a Witch." She brought out a match and lit it. She waved it near Alice's face.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"It's said Witches hate fire." Harper said just as Justin came down the stairs.

"That's just a myth." Alice said as she licked her fingers and put it out. "See?"

"Oh." Harper said pulling back.

"Ready to go Justin?" Alice said getting up.

"Yeah," Justin said. "I got my bathing suit." He held up the rolled up piece of clothing in his hand.

"Justin Russo!" She exclaimed in fake shock. "Is that it rolled up in your hand? I thought it would have been neatly folded."

"Yup. It's all rolled up." He looked over to Harper who was sitting alone. "Hey Harper."

"Oh Hi Justin." Harper called waving.

"What was with the match?" He asked Alice as they walked to the door.

"Oh," Alice answered looking over her shoulder. "We were disproving the myth that Witches are deadly scared of fire."

"Oh." And with that they left. Harper turned around to see Jason coming back out.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs helping Alex get ready?" He asked her.

"Oh. No." Harper shook her head. "Alex can help herself. Now your just like Justin right?"

"I guess." Jason said Shrugging. "I get straight A's. Don't like using magic unsuppervised unless it's important. And with Alice, That happens a lot."

"Does it scare you how much your family is like the Russo's?"

"Yeah it's kinda creepy but cool."

"Can I offer a theory?"

"Sure." Jason shrugged. "You're a lot like Hesper so what harm could it be?"

"So if you and Justin are alike and Alice and Alex are alike then in some twisted way could you be secretly attracted to your sister and she attracted to you because you're dating Alex, who's like Alice and she's dating Justin, who's like you. And the same thing could go for Alex and Justin because you're like Justin and Alice is like Alex. And your subconscious is making you feel like you like the other when you actually like your own siblings?" Harper finished with a confused look on her face, like she just figured it out herself.

"I don't know where you got your logic, which does surprisoingly make sense, but I can tell you for myself that I'm not secretly in love with my sister. Now I can't say the same for any of the others. You'll have to ask them yourself." At that moment Alex came down.

"What's going on? I see my brother and Alice left." Alex said.

"Nothing." Harper said.

"Harper Just asked me in a very confussing way if I was in love secretly with Alice, my sister." Jason said casually.

"And are you?" Alex asked very somber.

"No." Jason said. "She also asked if you were in love with Justin."

"No." Alex said with a discusted look. "Ew. He's my brother."

"That's the same thing I said." Jason said. "Now let's go." And he and Alex walked out arm in arm. Harper watched them leave. She pulled out her phone and speed dialed a number.

"Yeah...They both said no.....I know....it does make sense.....But she's my best friend....Right forgot about that......ok. Then it's your turn." She hung up a left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh. Darn." Alex said fakingly as she faked missing in skeeball. "I really Stink." Jason knew this trick. His sister uses it all the time and had even told him once that when a girl said that, they want to cuddle. he smiled and walked up to her.

"It's like this-" He showed her and helped her. He did that a couple more times. "You wanna try?" he asked.

"Uh- How about we order?" She said as they sat down.

"Want me to order for you?" Jason asked.

"Sure," Alex aswered. "Do you know what I want?"

"I think." He looked into the touch screen. "Ok. A bacon burger with curly fries inside the bun. and a Chocolate shake with whip cream on the bottom." He hit the buttons as he said the order.

"Good Job." Alex said and she pulled the screen towards her. "My turn. Triple stack cheese burger, with hot curly fries on the side. A banana creme pie shake with pie crust and almonds above and below the whip cream."

"Not bad Alex." Jason said.

"You know what, Jason?"

"What Alex?"

"You're a better boyfriend then my last one, or anyone."

"You're talking about Dean right? The kid you called me Justin?"

"Yeah. I mean I created this image in my mind of what he should be and when he showed up, he didn't live up to my expectations."

Ah." Alex put her head on Jason's shoulder. "Here comes the food." She sat up and started eating. After that, they played a few games of Air hockey. Jason won two and Alex won three. Then they went to go see a movie together. They had decided to sit in the back, just in case. And It was a good thing they did. No one was able to see them making out unless they turned around. When the left, it was still light out.

"You wanna go back to my house? I promised we could into the pool." Jason reminded Alex.

" Oh yeah!" Alex said and they headed to the Rossi's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there, Mrs. Rossi had already called and told them that they were headed to the Substation to help out and Matt was going to the skate park with Max and that Alice and Justin were home. Jason led Alex to the bathroom for her to change. he went up to his room and changed. They then procceded outside. Jason handed Alex one of the towels from the rack in the enclosed back porch. They walked outside and heard the radio playing. They then caught Justin and Alice making out in the pool.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Alex said turning around.

"Alice!" Jason called. They obviously didn't her him. "ALICE!" They then pulled apart. Alex and Jason hopped in.

"I can't believe you were making out with my brother." Alex said to Alice.

"Oh please. I bet you and my brother were doing that all night too." Alice said.

"good point." Alex said.

"How long have you two been in here?" Jason asked Justin.

"We actually just got in. Surprising we spent a lot of time in the trampoline." Justin answered. At that moment Alice and Alex swim over and slpash them. "Oh it's on."

"It better be on." Alice yelled as they swam away. The boys jumped in and started a huge splash fight as _Fallin for you _By Colbie Collat played in the background.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Alice asked later that night in her kitchen. "You and my brother be up for a party?"

"Sure." Alex answered. "I love a party. And Jason should want to go with me. Why?"

"I'm taking Justin to one of my friends this weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to go."

"I'll talk it over with him and we'll get back to you."

"Ok." Alice laughed. Alex and Alice then walked into the livingroom with wet hair and smiles on their faces. They were laughing as they brought two big bowls of Kettlecorn popcorn to the boys. The movie was already to go and the sat down uder the blankets and the four of them watched. They were so content with they way the were, Alice snuggled into Justins arm and Alex had her head resting on Jason's lap. They didn't even notice the two pairs of beady little eyes watching them from outside.


	11. Parties and Ex's

Sorry this one took me forever. I couldn't think of anything and I felt the one story that was fresh on my mind should get done as soon as possible. Sorry for the wait. Plus with school it's going to take me even longer.

_Song titles_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parties and Ex's

Justin and Alice stood outside the brick building.

"Come one." Alice said tugging on his sleeve, trying ot pull him in.

"I don't think so Alice." Justin said.

"I want to intruduce you to my friends!" She whined as she pulled him in. _99 Red Ballons_ was play. She walked up to her table where her friends and she usually sat. No one was there. She looked around. "Excuse me." She said to Justin over the music. " Wait here." She danced with random people she sorta knew as she walked up to her friends. She got to her friends and Justin watched her dance with them and talk. He sat down at the empty table.

"Alice!" Jany said hugging her.

"Hey guys after this song, we have to get back to the table." Alice said dancing with them.

"Why?" Lovette asked.

"Do you guys want to meet Justin or not?" She asked.

"Yeah!" They all said at the same time. The song slowed and ended. The walked back to the table.

"Justin this is Jany, Lovette, Haven, and Tana." She said pointing to each girl in turn as she said their name. "Guys, this is Justin."

"You were so right Ali." Haven said. "He is super cute."

"Told you!" Alice said as they sat down. Justin sat next to Alice and put his arm around her.

"So have you guys gone on any dates yet?" Tana asked.

"Tana!" Haven said. "Of course they have. I bet he's even been in her pool."

"No Haven." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"But we did go into your pool, just the other day." Justin said looking confused at Alice. She laughed a bit.

"That's not what Haven ment." Alice said blushing a bit.

"Oh." Justin said just getting it.

"He's a little slow though." Lovette commented.

"Nah. Just logical." Alice said cuddling into Justin's arm. "And way smartter than Don."

"Have you two kissed?"

"Yeah." Alice said looking at Justin. he picked her head up with his hand and kissed her. she kissed back, hard.

"Awwww." Everyone said.

"Let me tell you, he's a way better kisser then Don." Alice said.

"Speaking of Don," Jany said.

"Hey Alice." A voice said from behind. She turned and saw Don. She put her head down.

"I got this." Justin said getting up.

"No. Sweetie don't." Alice said putting a hand on his knee. "It's not worth it."

"Ok." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey Alice- Oh." Don said looking at Alice. He saw Justin's arm arounder her and her hands on his knee.

"Don." She said.

"So this is your new boyfriend." Don asked.

"Yeah." He eyed Justin.

"So your my replacement?" Don looked at Alice. "Did you lower your standards Alice?"

"Donald!" Alice said standing up. "Don't you dare say any thing about Justin." Justin stood up.

"No. Honey, if he wants to fight, I'll fight." Justin said.

"Alright." Don said throwing a punch at Justin. Alice, Haven Lovette, and Tana screamed and Jany ran to get security. Justin didn't flinch. He simply grabbed his hand twisted it and flipped Don so he landed on his back. Security came and grabbed them both.

"No! No!" Alice said trying to get Justin out of the officer's hands.

"He's ok."Jany said comming up. "He was in selfdefense. Donald started it. He can stay here." The officer let go of Justin. Alice gave him a huge hug. They sat down.

"Sorry." Alice said. "Jason decided to take Alex to party of his."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry Alex." Jason said. He was playing a person in chess. it was a lively party until these two challenged each other to a chess contest. Soo one of them won. And the winner challenged Jason.

"For what?" She said back as they waited for the opponat to make his move. "You look cute when you're being all seroius like."

"Check." The opponent named Ralph said. Jason looked down. There had to be a way out, but he couldn't see it. Alex reached down

"There, There, and There." She said moving the king. "Check mate."

"Woah Alex." Jason said standing.

"You're welcome." She said. She walked out the door. He followed.

"Alex, you never struck me as a chess playing girl."

"I used to play with my brother." She said shrugging. She pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey Russo, What are you doing here?" Dean asked walking down the street.

"Dean." Alex said pulling off. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked first."

"I'm here with Jason."

"I live down the street."

"Oh." Alex said looking at Jason. "I'll be back." She said hurrying inside.

"You go out with her?"

"Yeah." Jason said.

"She's a good girl." Dean said. "Just let me tell you one thing."

"What?"

"Don't move away." The two shook hands and Jason went back inside. The music had turned back on. Alex pulled him and they started dancing to _Falling For You_ by C_olbie Caillat._

_-----------------_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later Alice and Justin walked inot the Russo's loft. Alex and Jason were already there.

"When did you get home?" Justin asked.

"Just three seconds ago." Alex said.

"How was your party?" Jason asked.

"It was-Intersting." Alice said looking at Justin. And the next hours was filled with them relating the details of the parties. They sat on the floor and watched a movie. Half way through, they were already alseep, again.


	12. Don't Take Us Away

ok. Now I finished the other story, I'm going to work on the sequel but I will finish this one. I don't want it to be a lost cause. Also if you've noticed, You can start seeing some differences between the Russo's and the Rossi's

_Movies_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't Take Us Away

"Come again soon!" Jerry said as he closed the door to sub station. He turned back to his family.

"So you know it's family movie night!" Teresa said "Lets go upstairs." THe kids groaned. Just as they were about to walk up the stairs, the door burst open. "Jerry you forgot to lock the doors again."

"Sorry, we're closed." Jerry said. He looked over at the girl. So did everyone else.

"Alice!"Justin said running towards his girlfriend. Her hair was frizzy, her eyeliner and mascara were smeared around her eyes, and her face was red and tearstained. "You look - terrible!" Alice glared back at him.

"Oh thanks." She said sarcasticly. " Every girl wants to hear that from her boyfriend."

"Nice one Justin." Alex laughed.

"S-Sorry Alice, it's just that I-I-" Justin said trying to fix his mistake. He put his hands on her arms.

"I know what you meant." Alice said letting her head hang down. "It's alright."

"What's the matter?" He asked lifting her head so their eyes met. He wiped off a couple of tears from her eyes.

" It's Dad he-he-" She sniffled. "He's thinking of moving! Again!" She plowed her head into his chest.

"ShShhhh" Just said stroking her hair. "Why don't we go upstairs and talk about it." She nodded and he pulled her up the stairs.

"Oh wait, then that means-" Alex said as she ran out.

"Where's she going?" Teresa asked.

"Probably to Jason." Max said. "Oh wait!" He said as he dissappeared, literally.

"Well there goes our family night." Jerry said as he and Teresa went upstairs to watch T.V.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what happened?" Justin asked closing the door to his room. He handed her a tissue. She wiped her nose and eyes.

"Well," She started sitting on his bed. "Dad said he might be getting a promotion already and said that it might take him to a place in lower New York." She sniffled. "And he said I'd be able to be with my friends again, but I like it here." She looked at him. "I've got you."

"Oh Alice." Justin said sitting down next to her. "Do you think you could talk to your dad?"

"I guess we could try. I highly doubt Jason will want to move." She smiled.

"I see that smile." Justin said, smiling himself as he cleaned her eyes with a wet napkin. "There." He said as he finished. "I see your beautiful eyes."

"Thanks Justin." She kissed him and he kissed back. She pushed him down and Kissed him harder. He replied back. She pulled away and went to the top of his bed. He followed. As he laid down, she put her head on his chest. He felt her smile.

"You know that I love your smile right?" He asked her.

"Yeah." she said. "And I love the sound of your heart beating and the rise of your chest. It tells me that you're alive." Her smile faded and she rested her right hand on his stomach because she was laying on her left. "You know Justin, I have a certain feeling around you. One I've never had with any of my past boyfriends."

"Don?"

"Yeah. He's the only other guy I've dated. But Justin, around you, I feel safe, protected. I just didn't feel that way around him."

"Alice," He said rubbing her back. "I love you."

"I love you too Justin." she said as she closed her eyes. She fell asleep by listening to the soothing sound of Justin's heart. And he fell asleep as soon as she did, with the thought of her feeling safe around him. As he drifted away, he made a promise to himself that her would never let anything hurt Alice or come between them, no matter what.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex burst through the Rossi's doors to their house.

"Upstairs?" She asked Matt, who was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." He answered. She left. Matt's phone rang. "What?" He said ointo it. He listened for a second. "Alright. Meet you there." He said hanging up and leaving the house

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex turned and ran up the stairs, opening Jason's bedroom door. She found him staring out his window.

"Hey." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. He put a hand on her arm.

"Hey." He said. She put her head on his back.

"Alice came running into the shop." Alex said. "I heard what your dad's thinking about."

"Yeah." Jason said. He pulled her arms off him and he walked over and sat on his bed. "I just don't get it. We're still not completely moved in. Why does he want to move again." He put his head in his hands. "This always happens. Everytime Alice and I are happy, he has to go and ruin it." Alex walked up and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulders. He looked at her. "Why?"

"Jason are you crying?" she asked putting a finger to his eye and wiping the lone tear away.

"Sorry." He standing up.

"No. It's ok. I mean under the circumstances," She stood up too. "Jason I'm here for you and Want to help you. Let me." He looked at her.

"Alright." He said going to her and giving her a hug. "But all I need right now is you to be here, with me." She looked up at him.

"Done." she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Matt said.

"Hey." Max said. They were meeting at the skate park. It was dark out.

"We need to figure out how to get my dad to not move." Matt said.

"But how?" Max said and they both thought for a second. Soon they came up with an Idea.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Matt said.

"Yeah. Our sibling might hate us-" Max said.

"But they'll thank us later." Matt said. "Do you have a flying carpet? I know how to drive."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later they had a heap of pictures. They walked in to the Rossi's house. Jeffery was sitting on the couch.

"Dad," Matt said. "We cannot move."

"Buddy we already talked about this." Jeffery said turning around.

"But do you really want to distroy this?" He tossed him half of the pictures he and Max took. They were all of Jason and Alex. "They're in love Dad. You move and you tear them apart."

"I uderstand that bud but-" Jeffery said looking at the pictures.

"How about these." Max said handing him the other half of the pictures. Those where all of Justin and Alice.

"You'll tear both Jason amd Alice if we move Dad." Matt said. "They're in love with the Russo's. Don't make us move Dad."

"Well what about you buddy?" Jeffery asked Matt. "You'd stay here just for you siblings?"

"Max is my one good friend. Ever."

"Really?' Max asked.

"Sure."

"Awsome."

"Alright." Jeffery said standing up. "My mind's made up." The two boys looked at him. "We're not moving." He said leaving the room.

"Yes!" Matt and Max said as they high-fived.

"Now we never tell our siblings how we did this right?" Matt asked.

"Right." Max said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope I didn't scare any of you too bad. I have a few more things before this stoy's over so stay tuned.**


	13. All You Really Need Is Someone Special

I hope this works out as it does in my head. And sorry it took so long. School and I have like fifteen bajillion idea's in my head. Well here it is.

_other end convo's_

_Music_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All You Really Need Is Someone Special or Important In You Life

A phone rang. The song _Lovebug_ by _The Jonas Brothers_ played. Alice moved slightly. She didn't want to get up. But she didn't want the noise to wake up Justin. The latter made her move.

"Yeah?" She said sleepily.

"_Woah. did I wake you up Alli?_" The voice on the other end said.

"Yeah." She said rubbing her eyes and noticeing that a blanket had been put over the two of them. "What do you want Lovette?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to come to a pool party later this week._"

"Sure-"

"_But here's the catch, It's for witches and wizards only. This is support for your group. Hopefully soon you can do the concert._" Lovette was refering to the annoucement the Rossi's and Russo's had made at both Wiz Tech and Witch Tech. Lovette knew about them, even though she didn't see the annoucements. "_Justin can come, if he's magic._"

"He is."

"_How?_" Alice was getting annoyed with her friend. She just wanted to get back to sleep. Her head was pounding from crying about her father wanting to move. Her jaw clenched a bit.

"Justin's a wizard alright? Now Please Lovette, let me get back to sleep!" Alice said. She didn't realize that Justin had woken up and only her her side of the conversation. And he wasn't happy about what he heard. A frown came across his face as he sat up.

"_Alright. Bye Al._" Alice hung up her phone and sighed. She turn around and saw Justin's face.

"Oh hey." She said.

"What was that?" He asked kinda mad.

"What was what?" She asked slightly confused. She was still sleepy.

"What you said to your friend." Justin said. "Who was that anyway?"

"It was Lovette and what did I say?" Sleepiness was slowly washing away but she still couldn't see what was bothering him.

"You told her I was a wizard!" He said. "I trusted you and that's what you do? Is this whole re-" Just started but Alice kissed him to shut up. "Why'd you do that?" She smiled and blushed.

"Because you wouldn't let me speak. And I didn't like what I thought you were about to say."

"Is that because I was getting close to the truth? You don't want me to-" She kissed him again. When she pulled away she left her right hand holding his cheek.

"Will you be quiet now and let me speak?" She saked him looking into his eyes. He was half tempted to answer with words because that would make her kiss him again. But he thought better of it and just nodded.

"Lovette is a witch-" Temptation broke him.

"Well that's not a nice thing to call your friend. I mean-" She kissed him again.

"I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose." She said, laughing a little. "Now as I was saying, Lovette is a witch, like me." Justin opened his mouth but closed it when he saw the look on her face. "We met at Witch Tech. She didn't got to _school _school with me, Jany, Haven, Hesper, or Tana. They aren't magic. ok? She's having a pool party for magic people only. And she wanted to know if she should invite you. She wanted to know if you were magic. I told her because I want you to go with me." She loooked into his eyes. she pulled her hand away.

"I believe you." He said.

"Good. now I hope you really didn't mean all that you said be-" It was his turn to kiss her to make her shut up. When he pulled away she looked at him. She cocked her head to the right side as to ask him what that was for.

"I wanted to be the unexpected one this time." He answered.

"Well I still have two ahead of-" He kissed her again, cutting her words off.

"Now I know how you feel." Justin said.

"What trying to shut you up or the feeling of-" He caught her again. This time when he pulled away he looked at her.

"Alright." Alice said. "We're even." She stifled a yawn.

"You're tried still." He said yawning himself.

"You too." She said. "Wanna go back to sleep?"

"Yeah." He said as he laid back down. She snuggled into him and they pulled the blanket on top of them that mysteriously appeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason moved slowly. He got up and noticed that both he and Alex feel asleep on his couch in his room. He got up and streched. He picked up Alex from the extremely uncomfortable possio she was in on the couch. Jason put her on his bed. Once he put her down, he got up and turned off the TV. As soon as it got totally dark, He heard a noise from the bed.

"Jason?" Alex said, her voice groggy from sleep.

"Yeah?" He said turning around and squinted to see her figure.

"Where are you?" She asked with her arms streched out in front of her to try and find Jason.

"I'm right here." He said sitting down on the bed. Her hands touched his face.

"Ok. I didn't know- How'd we get on your bed?" Alex asked.

"I moved us because you looked uncomfortable." Jason answered.

"Oh. Thanks." She said holding onto him. He lean back until he was laying on his back. He was almost back to sleep when he felt Alex shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"A little."

"I'll get us a blanket."

"Oh you don't have to-" She said as he got up.

"Nonsense." He said as he turned around and brought a blaket back. "If you're cold I'll get you a blanket."

"Thanks." She said as he handed her the blanket. "You really didn't have to."

"I know." He said as he pulled the blanket on top fo himself and Alex. "I wanted to." She snuggled into him.

"I love you." She said softly.

"You what?" He asked. She moved her head so she could sort of look at him.

"I love you Jason." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Alex." He said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Max and Matt sat in the lair, drinking magic fruit juice (it wasn't really magic but people like them believe that).

"So I have an Idea-" Max said.

"Hopefully this won't go as bad as the truth spell idea." Matt replied.

"No." Max sat up and looked around. "We don't tell our siblings about this. Let the figure it out on their own."

"Not bad." Matt said. The clinked glasses together. "Hey, you think we could sleep down here?"

"I don't see why not-" Max said as he made two beds appear.

"Nice." Matt said approvingly. "at least we're away from our older siblings."

"So true." Max said

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you all like this! let me know if anything should be changed.**


	14. Time For Magic

I hope this works out as it does in my head. And sorry it took so long. School and I have like fifteen bajillion idea's in my head for stories. Well here it is. I want to finish this soon so IDK if this is the last chapter or not. It's probably not, but it's getting there. The last one will probably be like this big party. IDK. Ideas are welcome!!! I want to get this done soon So I have get typing. I have waaaaay too many stories started and idea in my head and I don't want this to go Idle.

**Lyrics**

_Headset._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time for Magic

*****One Week Later******

Jason, Alice Justin and Alex we're all doing a sound check, getting ready for the concert. Justin was tuning his guitar and Jason worked on his keyboards. Alex and Alice worked on untangling the cords and mics.

"Alright guys." Alex said. "You ready?"

"Our one big Horuah together." Alice said. She sighed and Justin came up and hugged her from behind. He had slung his guitar onto his back He kissed her head and she pushed her cheek up against her shoulder so her head went back towards him. He put his chin on top of her head.

"It'll be alright." He said kissing her ear. "You'll see." Alex turned around and looked at Jason.

"I can't believe your dad wants to move." She said throwing down the cords she was working on. "It's not fair." Jason looked up for his keyboard.

"I know." He said as she walked over to him. "SometimesI think that he only ever really thinks of himself." She leaned over his keyboards and sighed. He put his arms around her neck. "Everything willl turn out fine." He said to her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I do." He said to her and she smiled. Matt and Max watched them.

"Dude," Matt said. "I'm not liking this."

"What?" Max asked.

"This." Matt sid gesturing to their siblings. "Them being sad."

"Yeah." Max said agree ing. "I mean our sister's can be....."

"And our brothers....." Matt put in. "But we should tell them that we aren't moving. It'll be better for everyone."

"Yeah." Max agreed but as they walked onto the stage, they were shooed off by Lovette and couple others who were taking care of the stage setting. Matt and Max put on the two head sets Lovette handed them. Soon the curtains opened and music started. They were off.

Both: **Oh Oh Oh, It's Magic. You know. Never believe it's not sooooo. It's magic. You knoooow. Never believe it's not sooooooooo.**

Alex: **Never been Aw-e-ake.**

Alice: **Never seen a day break**

Both:** Leanin on my pillow in the mornin.**

Alice: **A lazy day in bed.**

Alex: **Music in my head.**

Both:** Crazy music playing in the mornin light. Oh Oh Oh it's magic. you know. Never believe it's not sooooo. It's magic. You knoooow. Never believe it's not soooooooo.**

Alex: **I love a sunny day.**

Alice: **Dream of far away.**

Both: **And dreamin on my pillow in the mornin.**

Alice: **Never been Aw-e-ake.**

Alex: **Never seen a day break.**

Both: **And leanin on my pillow in the mornin light. Oh Oh Oh it's magic. You know. Never believe it's not sooooo. It's magic. You knoooow. Never believe it's not soooooooooo.**

( **Awsome Gutiar solo with keyboards.** [Matt and Max ran onto the stage to talk to their sisters.

"Guys." Max said tapping Alex shoulder.

"What?" Alex said. kinda loud but not loud enough to be carried.

"We're not moving!" Matt said.

"What?!" Alice said, unsure if she heard right.

"We Are Not Moving!" Matt said alittle louder.

"_Get off the stage!_" lovette hissed through the headsets. Matt and max ran off fast. Alice and Alex looked at each and smiled. They joined in a quick hug before going back to the song.)

Both: **Oh Oh Oh. It's magic. You know. Never believe it's not soooo. It's magic. You knooow. Never believe it's not soooooo-oooho. Never believe.**

The song ended and the curtains closed. Alex and Alice gave each other another hug and headed backstage. Alice came up behind her little brother and attacked him.

"Ah!" Matt screamed and turned around. "What was that for?"

"Are you serious?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Serious about what?" he asked.

"About us not moving." She said, getting a little irritated.

"Yeah. I mean why would I joke about that?" He asked.

"Wait." Jason said coming up. "We're not moving?"

"Apparently not." Alice said. "Isn't this Awsome?! Where's Justin?"

"Someone call me?" Justin said coming up. Alice takled him to the point he almost fell over. "Woah!" He said grabbing her. She held onto him so her feet were off the ground. "What's up?"

"Did you hear?" She asked squeezing him. "We're not moving!" Alex came over and put her arm on Jason's shoulder.

"Really?" He asked squeezing her. "That's amazing." Matt and Max came up.

"And you ca thank us later." Max said.

"Thank you?" Alex said looking at her brother. Alice climbed off Justin and looked at them.

"Well," Matt explained. "We convinced Dad not to move. So it's because of us we're staying."

"No Seriously." Jason said.

"Be honest." Justin agreed

"You hate us." Alice said. "Why would you do this?"

"We don't hate you." Max started. "You maybe annoying and stuff...."

"But you're our sibilings." Matt finished. "And so we talked to Dad."

"But how in the world did you convince him?" Jason asked.

"You don't have to know." Matt said.

"Now we do." Alice said.

"Tell us." Alex said advancing a bit. She was followed by Alice, Justin and Jason.

"Alright! Alright!" Matt said cracking. "We'll tell you."

"How?" Jason asked.

"We took pictures of you guys." Max said making the pictures appear magically. They looked at the pictures.

"Serious violation of privacy." Justin said.

"Now I feel like I have a stalker." Alice said looking at the pictures of her and Justin.

"Really feeling.... Invaded." Alex said.

"Let's burn these." Jason said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Bacause these were private moments." Alice said looking at her younger brother.

"Private moments between us." Alex said.

"That should have stayed private." Justin said.

"And only we should know about them." Jason said.

"Fine," Matt said. "We'll go outside and burn them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was chilly for a mid-July night so they all grabbed a jacket and went outside. It was a light night and all the stars shone bright. They took the pictures in hand and threw it into the fire-pit right outside Witch Tech. With a small flick of her wrist, Alice started a small fire in the pit. The music blasted from the speakers inside. Alice cuddled into Justin's arm and Alex did the same to Jason. Each one threw in a coupe pictures at once.

"Well," Max said. "That's all of them."

"Not Quite." A voice came frome behind and Mr. Rossi stepped in a tossed a few in.

"Dad?" Alice looked at her father while her eyebrows furrowed.

"What were you doing with those?" Jason finished.

"It wasn't what I was doing with them," Jeffery said. "It's what your brother was doing with them."

"Or how about these?" Jerry said coming up and throwing some in too.

"I can't believe you guys." Alex said. "Even I wouldn't sink that low."

"It's alright as long as now they're all gone." Justin said.

"They are all gone right?" Jason asked and they all looked at the little brothers.

"Matt..." Jeffery said holding a hand out. Matt handed him another pile of pictures. Jeffery threw them into the fire and left his hand out. Matt rolled his eyes.

"That's all the one's I have." He said and nudged Max.

"Max." Jerry said. "Give them." Max handed him a pile twice as big as Matt's.

"That's all the ones we have." Max said. And they just stayed outside, admiring the night and the cool air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok. So I'm thinking one more short chapter. Just uh- tell me what you're looking for and I'll try to put it in. I have a slight Idea but I'm also a bit stuck. So I really need help from you guys so please review and tell me or message me or something alright? Hope this worked for you. =)**


End file.
